Gleekified: One Time
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: Follow the Glee kids through Season 2! Love blooms, secrets kept, mischief made, lives ruined & babies galore! It's going to be mayhem on Glee with all these new kids. Pairings mainly chosen by readers. Weekly update, if not more! R&R! -Dropped-
1. Life Throws Suprises

**Okay so since my last Glee fanfiction totally bombed out because everyone thought it was terrible (I may continue writing it however) I decided to start a new and better Glee fanfic.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one more. This sort of shows the budding relationship between Sam and Rachel but how Sam just doesn't want to be a loser so he won't be with Rachel. Will eventually be Samchel. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes, life throws surprises at you…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>{S.a.m}<em>

I didn't actually _mean_ for it to happen, it just sort of… did. Let's start at where all stories should start, the start.

* * *

><p>Samuel JB Evans strode down the hallway of William McKinley High School somewhat self-consciously. From what he'd heard, this school was <em>exactly<em> like those in the movies, cheerleaders went out with football players, Glee club kids got slushies' thrown at them, and you were picked on for the way you looked.

Being different here meant being a loser.

Samuel, or Sam as he preferred to be called, ran a bronzed hand through his sandy blonde hair, his greeny-blue eyes scanning the hall nervously.

Sam pulled a sheet of paper out of his jeans pocket, un-folded it and read it.

_Samuel JB Evans. Locker No. 314. Schedule on back._

The note said. He shot a quick glance at the lockers around him. 299, 300, 301, 302, 303, 304, 305, 306, 307, Sam did a double take at 307. Standing there was a gorgeous blonde, with sky blue eyes. She was tanned and athletic, and she looked exactly like one of those models on a magazine. She wore a cheerleading outfit, which showed off her long legs amazingly. She caught him staring and smiled at him. Beside her, stood another blond girl, not quite as beautiful but still athletic looking nonetheless.

She also wore a cheerleading outfit, along with the olive-skinned, black haired beauty standing with her hands arrogantly on her hips.

"Quinn Fabray, do _not_ give me that shit!" The black haired girl snapped at her, before noticing 'Quinn's distraction.

Her angry expression turned into one of…determination? She twirled her ponytail around her finger and smiled charmingly at him.

"Well, look who we have here. Sam isn't it?" Quinn called to him. He nodded, dumbfounded. She glanced at the black haired girl and shot her a 'back off' look. The black haired beauty shrugged. "He's all yours." She said.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and continued walking, to the laughter of the cheerleaders. Finally, he reached locker number 314. Next to his locker, standing at locker number 315, was a brown haired girl. She had long legs, a sexy body, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a funny shaped nose. _If she got a nose job and changed her outfit, she'd make Quinn look like a disable freak, _Sam thought. He was about to say 'Hello' to the girl when a towering, dark haired figure walked up to her.

"Hey Finn," She said, beaming up at him. He grinned at her.

"Hey Rachel. Look, I have footy practice after school, wanna watch?" He asked. "I can give you a lift home afterwards." He added hastily at her suddenly sad expression. She frowned thoughtfully, as if considering it deeply. "Alright. But if those Cheerio's give me a hard time, im leaving." Rachel said after a long pause. Finn nodded, kissed her on the cheek and continued on down the hallway.

Sam, for some reason, found himself feeling slightly disappointed that she had a boyfriend. He shook his head and put in the code for his locker, which was also on a little sheet of paper. Rachel glanced sideways at him, her breath hitching in her throat.

He was the most handsome, most stunning man she'd ever seen. He wasn't overly tall like Finn, but he was tall enough to make any girl secure with him backing them up. His sandy-blond hair was shaggy and hung around his tanned face, framing it perfectly. _And those eyes, it's like looking into the ocean,_ Rachel thought, stunned into silence.

Sam noticed Rachel watching him and turned to her. "Hello, I'm Sam, Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." He winked at her. _Idiot! You must sound like a dork! Nice one dorky, _Sam bullied himself internally, while keeping a calm exterior. Rachel giggled. "And im Rachel, Sam. And ill make sure not to feed you green eggs and ham," She added, winking back. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder, shut her locker and turned away, before quickly turning back.

"Can you sing?" She asked abruptly. Sam was taken aback.

"Uh… sort of?" He responded, confused. She beamed up at him.

"Awesome! You should try out for Glee," She told him, before turning and striding away. She only made it 6 steps when a buff guy calmly walked past her and tossed a blue slushy in her face. She froze, and he saw her shoulders heave with a sigh. Every one just walked past her, and completely ignored her. _Jerks, much?_ Sam thought, before going up to her and taking her arm. "You want some help cleaning up?" He asked her.

Rachel looked up, shocked before shaking her head. "Sorry, Sam, your just to nice." She said, wrenching her arm out of his grasp and going back to her locker, retrieving some clothes and hurrying to the bathroom. Sam replayed what she said in his head over and over. _What does that mean, im to nice? _Sam shook his head as Quinn walked up to him. "I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. I'd like to encourage you to join the football team, you certainly have the build for it," Quinn said sweetly. Behind her stood the other blond and the black beauty. "I'm Sam," Sam said, refraining from doing the whole 'Sam I am', to not further embarrass himself. Quinn smiled. "This is Santana," She pointed to the Black beauty. "And Brittney." She pointed to the other blond. Brittney smiled at him.

"I'm Brittney," Brittney repeated. She smiled innocently at him.

"Um… Hi Brittney, Quinn, Santana." Sam said to them all, politely inclining his head. Quinn stepped closer to him.

"See you around, Sam." She said, her breath caressing his cheek. Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"Uh… yeah… around…" Sam watched Quinn as she walked away, her hips swaying for the benefit of her male audience. A muscled guy who was slightly smaller than him with a Mohawk and an intimidating aura came up to him and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Dude, don't get caught in her trap, seriously." The guy said, laughing. Sam turned to him.

"And you are?" Sam snapped, rather pissed that the dude was telling him what to do. The guy grinned.

"Puck," He said. Sam nodded. "You should join the football team," He continued.

"Okay… whens tryout's?" He asked.

"After school." Finn answered. Sam nodded, again.

"Okay, I guess I'll be there." Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate, Love, Like, Dis-like? Review. Please, no plain criticism. Stick to constructive criticism. Also, I want to create an OC, but im not very good at it. If you want to see your OC in this story, fill in this information and send it to me via PM or Review.<strong>

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Year Level:_

_Hair Colour:_

_Eye Colour:_

_Traits/ Personality:_

_Hopeful Pairing:_

_Glee, Cheerleader, Footballer, Loser, Freak:_

_Originate From:_

**Also, im not going to update until I get 5 reviews! Mwuhaha.**


	2. Turns Me On

**Thanks to rogue4ever for the character 'Anna'. I've modified her a bit, but only so that she fits in with the role I want her to play in the story. I hope that you'll be glad to know that she'll play a normal role in the story, so she's not a main but is featured a lot. So far, I really like this character. Sorry to all you Puckleberry lovers, but this one im calling Anah. Or Sparkerman, whatever sounds better in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your badass, you'll bash up any guy that messes with you without a second thought, it turns me on…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>{A.n.n.a}<em>

Don't _tell_ me im an _idiot_ for falling in love with the school's badass, okay? I just can't help it. I noticed him from the moment I walked in, and ill notice him forever more.

* * *

><p>Anna Lynnette Sparks twirled her caramel brown hair around her finger, her golden highlights catching the sunlight pouring in from the windows above the lockers. She felt shy and slightly intimidated by the crowd.<p>

Her long time best friend, Sam Evans, had told her that being different here made you a loser. He'd also told her that being a cheerleader might be a good idea. She glanced down at her body. She was of average weight, but found that she was very flexible. She did karate 3 hours on the weekend and on a Wednesday night.

Her purple-blue eyes darted around nervously. She saw Sam, and relief washed over her. He was standing there, staring at a bunch of cheerleaders. One of them said something to him, and he nodded before continuing down the hall. The cheerleaders were laughing at him, which made Anna angry. _God!_ She thought. She was always overly defensive of Sam, even when she didn't need to be.

She strode past the cheerleaders, letting her long hair fall in her face to conceal her from the cheerleaders. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, they did. "Oi!" The black haired one with olive skin called to her, and motioned for her to come over. _Don't be shy don't be shy. Just talk to them, _Anna told herself. "I'm Santana, this is Quinn, and this is Brittney," Santana said, motioning to the blonde's beside her. Quinn was by far prettier than Brittney, but Brittney had an innocence about her, a childish innocence. "Hello." Anna said quietly, sucking in a deep breath. "I'm Anna, Anna Sparks," She said, her voice a tad louder than before. Quinn smiled warmly at her. "So, what are you thinking about joining here Anna?" Quinn asked, looking down at her cheerio's outfit, before looking back at Anna. "Um, I don't know," Anna, said, shrugging. Quinn exchanged a glance with Santana. "Well, there's wrestling, netball, gymnastics, oh and cheerleading." Quinn said, grinning. Santana smirked.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget Glee!" Brittney chimed in, smiling sweetly. Santana sighed deeply.

"Glee?" Anna asked. Quinn nodded.

"Glee, a singing club. We're all in it of course, but if your going to join without already being popular then," Quinn stopped, her attention caught by something else. Brittney and Santana noticed the same thing. "Then you end up like that." Quinn finished, motioning to a girl, standing in the middle of the hallway covered in blue slushy. Anna covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

She saw Sam advance towards the girl and take her elbow.

She caught a glance of the look in Sam's eye, and it told Anna everything she needed to know. Sam was interested in Rachel, and not in a friend way.

"Anyway," Quinn said, breaking through Anna's thoughts. She looked back to Quinn. Santana twirled her black hair around her finger. "You should join cheerleading. Are you flexible?" Santana asked.

Anna nodded. "I do karate 9 hours a week," Anna supplied. Santana nodded approvingly.

"Brilliant. Cheerleading tryouts are after school, you can sign up on the notice board," Santana said, motioning to a board down the hall. Anna nodded and smiled at the girls. "Alright, ill see you there?" Anna said, and watched as the girls walked over to Sam. Quinn talked to him for a few minutes, before wandering away, walking along as if she owned the place. Anna rolled her eyes skyward. That was when she saw _him_. She'd never believed in love at first sight until she saw him.

He had a shaved head except for the middle where he had a Mohawk. He had dark, dark skin, like Santana's. He was slightly smaller than Sam, but his muscular arms and body made up for that. He walked in a way that said 'Fuck off or ill bash the shit out of you' (Thanks to my bestie Ally who constantly says that). Her heart literally began to melt at the corners when she saw him.

She also knew, that never in a million years would he fall for a girl like her. She was shy around people she didn't know, and very sweet most of the time. He was the opposite of her, she could tell. _But don't they always say, Opposites attract? _She thought optimistically. He was talking to Sam, when an extremely tall, dark haired guy walked up to them, said something to Sam and then both he and hot stuff walked away.

Anna had to restrain herself from running at Sam and begging him to tell her hot stuff's name. Instead, she calmly walked over to him and cleared her throat. "Hey Sam," She said. Sam looked down at her and grinned.

"Hey Anna! How's it going so far?" He asked. Anna sighed.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess. I'm trying out for the Cheerio's after school." Anna said.

"I'm trying out for the footy team," Sam said. Anna sucked in a deep breath.

"So those guys, they your friends or something?" Anna asked, struggling to keep the excitement out of the voice. She knew her amethyst eyes betrayed her through. Sam laughed. "Which one is it?" He said, lowering his voice so none of them students around them heard. Anna feigned confusion. "Why Sam, what on earth do you mean?" Anna giggled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's the Mohawk dude isn't it? Knew it." Sam said. Now Anna really was confused.

"How did you figure it out?" Anna asked. Sam laughed.

"Dude, he's a total badass. It's pretty obvious," Sam said. He noticed student's edging closer, so he changed language. Literally.

"His peyral Puck. Slä_ oe fpìl nga should 'ì'awn neto ta him." Sam said in Na'vi. The people near him stared at him, bewildered. Anna registered the words slowly and repeated them in English in her mind. _ His name is Puck. But i think you should stay away from him. _Anna seethed and slowly translated the words: _You can't tell me what to do Sam! _Into Na'vi. "Nga can't peng oe peu ne si Sam!" Anna hissed back. Sam looked taken aback. "Oe just ka neu nga ne get hurt," He responded, clearly upset. He turned and stormed away before Anna finished translating in her mind. _I just don't want you to get hurt. Oh Sam, im sorry, _Anna thought once she'd translated. She let out a sigh, but then her mind went back to Puck. What a weird name, Puck.

She made a decision, right then and there. She would do whatever it took to make Puck _hers_.

_Watch out Puck. No one escapes me, _She thought, determination coursing through her. And what better way to do that then be a cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>I am just <em>loving<em> writing this story! OC's are so much fun. Tell me your thoughts everyone on the budding relationship between Anna and Noah, whether it should last or crash and burn. Please review!**


	3. Blew My Mind

**Yay, another chapter! Alright, so this one was sort of rushed, sorry if it seems that way. I just felt the need to have a bit of Rachel's P.O.V! So far, people like it, which is great ;D Still looking for OC's, so send 'em in baby! And im going to have a song in the chapters soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee as usual**

* * *

><p>"Let me, start by saying… I love you…"<p>

* * *

><p>{R.a.c.h.e.l}<p>

He literally _blew_ my mind. I have someone, who I thought I loved, but the moment I saw _him_, noting else mattered.

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry stood at her locker, No. 315. She was impatiently waiting for Finn, who had said to meet at her locker. Just as she was about to go looking for him, she saw a blond boy step beside her. She was about to greet him when she saw Finn.<p>

He stepped in her line of vision and smiled at her. Rachel looked up and grinned brightly.

"Hey, I have footy training after school. Wanna come?" Finn asked. Rachel frowned. "I'll take you home afterwards?" Finn added hastily.

Rachel nodded. "Alright, but if those cheerio's give me a hard time, im leaving." Rachel said. Finn kissed her cheek and walked away. Rachel turned to the blond boy, and her breath caught in her throat. He was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen and she found herself just staring at him.

Suddenly, he whirled around and smiled at her. "I'm Sam, Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," He said, winking at her. Rachel giggled. _Aww, how cute! _Rachel thought. "And im Rachel, Sam. And ill make sure not to feed you green eggs and ham." Rachel said, winking back. Sam grinned at her, and Rachel felt her heart instantly belong to him. _No, _Rachel thought sternly to herself, before turning away. She turned back quickly and asked him, "Can you sing?" He looked confused.

"Um… sort of?" He responded.

"Awesome! You should try out for Glee," Rachel told him, before walking out into the hall. She saw him coming before he even threw it, and she braced herself. The blue slushy collided with her face, and she licked it off of her lips. As she sighed, she felt a hand on her elbow. Rachel looked up to see Sam staring down at her, concern in his eyes.

"You want some help cleaning up?" Sam asked. Rachel shook her head. If he were seen helping her out, he'd instantly be a loser in the jocks books. He was too nice for that. "Sorry Sam, your too nice." Rachel said, pulling away from him. She went back to her locker, got out a bag of spare clothing and headed for the bathroom.

Once in there, she began to wash off. The last person Rachel wanted to see was Quinn. But, she came into the bathroom anyway, followed by her 'cronies' Santana and Brittney.

"Ah, manhands. I see you got slushied. Such a pity, those were nice clothes too. Oh wait, no they weren't. Animal sweater and skirt, still shopping at Kids'R'Us?" Quinn said nastily. Santana giggled, while Britney just smiled sweetly.

Rachel whirled around and glared at Quinn. "Go tell it to someone who cares Quinn. How would _you _like to get slushied all the time, huh? It's only cause your oh so perfect!" Rachel snapped at her. Santana whistled. "Careful now Quinny, Treasure Trail's upset," Santana laughed scornfuly. Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes at the nickname, and she turned around to continue washing off the slushy.

Quinn and the gang did up their make-up and left, leaving Rachel free to change into an animal sweater with a horse on it and a bright pink skirt. Rachel sighed. "One day Quinn, i'll get you back. One day," Rachel sighed longinly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, really short chapter. See, I forgot that i'd started this chapter when I finished chapter 4, so I quickly finished this up meaning I could post chapter 4.<strong>

**Please review. Now, I also know I have a lot of OC's at the moment, but im thinking of adding more. What do you guys think?**


	4. Loved and Lost

**Alright, so this is the chapter im most excited to put up. I spent ages on this one, and I love it! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! (Sadly)**

* * *

><p>"<em>When you lose everything you thought was permanent, when you lose everything you needed, loved, wanted, what is there to live for?" <em>

* * *

><p>{B.r.a.n.d.i}<p>

My life had been _great _until _America_ happened. If it weren't for this godforsaken country, _my life _wouldn't have been _ruined_. So why am I here? To find _him_.

* * *

><p>Brandi De Luca stood by her locker, her waist length wine red hair was pulled back into a side ponytail. It was slightly wavy. Brandi was just below average height, and had soft grey eyes. Her skin was slightly dark.<p>

She let out a gentle sigh. _Maybe I can start a new life here… _Brandi wondered. Brandi's life had been going well until… the incident. Don't get her wrong, she didn't _regret_ little Feliciano De Luca, or his twin sister Arianna De Luca. Both of her children she loved dearly, she just wanted to find _him_.

Brandi shut her locker, a black bag with Suprè labeled in the bottom corner slung over her shoulder with her stuff inside. She turned around and saw _him_. But it couldn't be, could it? Her ex-fiancée who had gotten drunk and knocked her up. _No! Stop thinking about it Brandi! _Brandi begged herself, but found the memory replaying in her head.

~Flashback~

_I sat out the back of my house, on the white patio, swinging on the hammock. Feliciano sat beside me, his bronze hair wet from running through rain to get to me. He had his arm draped over my shoulders and he was apologizing continuously. "I was drunk, we were drunk. I'm so sorry Brandi! I never meant to hurt you," He said softly, kissing my cheek. I leaned into him heavily._

"_That's not the important thing I needed to talk about, Feli. I love you Feli, and that doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters is that you promise to stay with me, no matter what…" Brandi trailed off, and sucked in a deep breath. Her nerves were at bursting point. She just couldn't picture her Feli hanging around with his pregnant girlfriend. He was to popular, to much of a sex icon at her school to get tied down to a pregnant girl. But she had to tell him._

"_I would never leave you Brandi. Your not like the other girls, your special. Other girls I just want for their bodies, but you, I want you for so much more than that. Your special," He said, turning my face to his and planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and threw myself at him. We laid back against the hammock, me on top of him. I was crying. I felt the tears leak into our kiss, and I deepened it. I poured the fear and anger into our kiss. He was startled, but held me close. I knew he would be revolted in a few minutes, but I was doing this for me. Not for him._

_Not for us, for me. I wanted to be able to remember this as the moment I lost the man I truly loved. I pulled away, breathless and blurted out the words. "Feli im pregnant with your child," I said, tears pouring rapidly down my cheeks._

_I pulled away from him, and slid as far away from him in the limited space of the hammock. Thunder rumbled ahead, and a crack of lightning lit up the sky of Rome._

"_You can go now." I whispered. I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see him leave me. _

_I waited for the sound of him walking away, but instead I heard a horrified gasp and felt his lips passionately against mine. His arms tightened around my waist and he pulled me so close. I felt my heart thump as he ran his hands up and down my back. I placed my hands on his chest._

"_Why?" I whispered against his lips. I felt his body freeze up and he pulled away from me, continuing to rub my back. "Why? Why what? Did you think I would leave you? After what I just said? Your crazy Brandi! You really are crazy. I guess its part of your charm. I have plenty of money, love. We'll get through this. Nothing can tear me from your side!" He said to me, shock in his voice. I smiled. He wiped my tears away with the back of his hand and kissed my cheeks._

"_Do you- do you want to keep him?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow up._

"_I do. Do you? How do you know it's a him?" He asked. I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand over it._

"_I do. And of course he's a boy. He's my little Feliciano Junior." I said. Feliciano cupped my face in his hands and drew me in for a short, but sweet kiss. I smiled when he pulled back. "And im positive it's a little girl. Little Arianna Brandi Lombardi," Feliciano said, winking at me. I gasped._

"_One moment sweety, ill be back in 10," He said, leaping off of the hammock and darting away._

_I waited for 20 minutes, panicked. Maybe he'd been lying? Maybe this was his way of escaping me?_

_My worries left me when Feliciano returned, sitting beside me. He held out a little black box. "Brandi De Luca, I love you so much. I want to prove to you that im not leaving you. Will you marry me?" Feliciano said, popping open the box. Sitting in it, was a gold ring with a diamond in the center of it. Surrounding the diamond was tiny little rubies. "It was my mothers… she gave it to me in her will when she died, saying to give it only to the girl who I wanted to spend all eternity with. You." He said. _

"_Yes," I choked out._

_I was 8 and a 1/2 months pregnant. The doctor had identified it was twins. My life was prefect. I was living in Feliciano's mansion with his father and stepmother. His stepmother was an angel. My parents had kicked me out, but I'd long moved on. _

"_Adelaisa, do you think I should wear a white dress on my wedding and my bridesmaids light blue except for the maid of honor who wears gold?" I asked Adelaisa, Feliciano's stepmother. She paused thoughtfully and nodded. "Lovely idea darling, just lovely. So, have you chosen a maid of honor yet? I think that friend of yours, the American one, Jessica, is very loyal. Didn't you say you've known her since she was 5 and you've been best friends the whole time?" Adelaisa asked._

"_Actually, im having two maids of honor. Jessica, and you," I said quietly. Adelaisa stared at me, and then a smile spread over her face. She hugged me tightly. I smiled, when the phone rang shrilly._

"_Hello?" Adelaisa said. _

"_Yes darling, she's here, do you want to speak to her?"_

"_No? Why not,"_

"_Oh my!" Adelaisa exclaimed. _

"_Dear god Feli! She'll be heart broken! Feliciano!" She screamed into the phone. I held my hand out wordlessly, and Adelaisa handed it to me._

"_Mama, just be quiet okay? I don't want to hurt her-," Feliciano said, thinking it was Adelaisa._

"_What? What is it Feliciano? Are you leaving me?" I cut him off. There was silence._

"_No. I'm not Brandi. I just… I just… Look, thing is im going overseas for a while. I got offered a job in America, and I need to take it. It's the job I've always wanted! You've got to understand, please Brandi? I'll only be gone 6 months, then ill come back and get you if I still enjoy the job." Feliciano said. My heart froze. _

"_Go." I said. _

"_Really? Brandi I love you!" Feliciano cried. That was all the confirmation I needed._

"_But don't come back," I whispered. "Don't you dare come back to me. I don't need you Feliciano Lombardi. If your career is more important than your expecting fiancée, then I don't want you in my life." I said calmly. I waited impatiently, listening to the silence that followed. _

"_Brandi… why would you.. why would you…" He seemed to have trouble._

"_DON'T COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT GO TO AMERICA BUT DON'T YOU DARE COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME LIKE THE PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT YOU ARE!" I screamed into the phone._

"_You know what? I won't! Keep the stupid ring, but im not coming home! Ever!" Feliciano screamed back, before the line went dead. I dropped the phone and sobbed, my only comforter being Adelaisa._

But it was definitely Feliciano. From his bronze hair to his muscular body, it was him. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of _joy_. She would tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was.

"Fel-." She began, but stopped herself. _Idiot! He won't love you anymore. He'll probably have a new girlfriend, a new life. He won't care about you, _She told herself, and so she lowered her head and walked straight past him.

She glanced back over her shoulder, _once_ to see if he cared. Obviously, he didn't. He was to busy telling something amazing to a guy with a Mohawk to care she was there. To busy to care that the woman he'd once claimed he'd loved walked past him casually.

* * *

><p>{F.e.l.i.c.i.a.n.o}<p>

Yes, I s_crewed_ up, okay? Just _piss _off. I loved her, and yet I _left_ her for some stupid _job _that I'd ended up quitting after a _week_. Left the woman I _loved_ for some s_hitty _job.

* * *

><p>Feliciano Lombardi ran a hair through his bronze hair and grinned widely at Noah. "So, are you finally going to tell me why you left Italy?" Noah asked, grinning back. Feliciano stroked his imaginary beard and then shook his head, laughing. He acted calm and cool, as if it was no big deal why he left Italy, but on the inside he was depressed. He just wished he could tell Brandi what an idiot he was and go crawling back to her.<p>

More than anything though, he wanted to see his _children_.

He waved his hands in front of his Noah's face. "You'll never find out man. _Never_." He said mystically. Noah burst out laughing. Then he turned serious as he turned his attention to a girl that'd just walked past. "Like I said, you should get a girlfriend," He said, motioning to the beautiful red head.

Feliciano shook his head, and turned to look at her.

_God no! Brandi? _He thought, his mood souring. He noticed how she walked slowly, like a sad woman who's seen it all, and wishes she hadn't. Oh how he wanted to hug that girl tightly and tell her he loved her.

Feliciano turned back to Noah, to see Noah staring at him curiously. "Alright fine!" Feliciano exclaimed, then leaned in to tell Noah something private, something that he was only telling him because of the depression he suddenly felt.

"I left Italy because I got offered a job here. But, I left my pregnant fiancée behind. Well, she yelled at me because I said I would go here for 6 months then come back for her, and she told me I was a piece of shit and to get out of her life…" Feliciano glanced back at Brandi's back.

Noah gasped. "That's… that's her?" He asked. Feliciano shrugged.

"It looks like her," He said quietly. Noah whistled and shook his head.

"Dude, you fucked up big time!" Noah said. Feliciano sighed.

"I know dumbass!" He snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh happiness! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter cause I loved writing it. Am not going to update until late tomorrow, sorry. :(<strong>


	5. Falling For You

**Okay, so last chapter I said 'Late Tomorrow' what I actually meant was this time next week... ;) Okay, so im trying to make Finn not seem overly stupid, because if you watch Glee he's actually not as stupid as fanfics make him out to be. Anyway, bit of Finn and Quinn POV in this chapter, next chapter will probably have Santana and Brittney. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>"Why would I have you, when I can have her?"<p>

* * *

><p>{F.i.n.n}<p>

Some people would think of me as an _idiot_, and I don't _fully _deny it, but, I _can_ tell when my girlfriend has the _hots _for another _guy._

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson walked down the hall of McKinley, thinking sourly of his girlfriend. She was so… so <em>controlling<em>. He was actually thinking of breaking up with her, but he wasn't sure if she could take it. Maybe if he gave her more of a chance, she might actually turn out to be a great girlfriend.

He saw his girlfriend staring at a blond boy next to her, her eyes looked like they might fall out of her head. Finn ground his teeth together in frustration.

Finn went up to Rachel and smiled at her. "Hey Finn." Rachel looked up at him, smiling.

"Hey Rachel. Look, I have footy practice after school, wanna watch? I can take you home afterwards?" Finn asked, his eyes straying to the blond beside Rachel.

He hardly heard Rachel's reply, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with cheerio's. He nodded his head to make it look like he was listening and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Finn stepped away from his girlfriend and continued on down the hallway, where he saw Feliciano and Noah. "Feli! Puck!" Finn called out and walked over to the two of them.

Feliciano was staring after some girl who had walked past him and Noah was laughing. "Hey Finn." Feliciano greeted him, turning his head to face him. Noah nodded his head at Finn, still chuckling. "Shut up, will you?" Feliciano snapped at Noah. Noah clamped his mouth shut.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked Noah.

"Nothing!" Feliciano snapped, clearly upset. He turned and stalked away.

"What's up with him?" Finn wondered aloud. Noah shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Noah said, turning his head to stare at the same blond Finn had seen a few minutes ago, staring after Quinn. Noah chuckled and Finn watched him make his way over to the blond. He followed after him.

"You should join the football team." Noah was saying.

"When tryouts?" Blondie asked.

"After school," Finn said. Sam nodded.

"Okay, see you there?" Sam said. Noah and Finn retreated, leaving the blond to his thoughts. "What's his name?" Finn asked.

"Sam." Noah responded. Finn snorted.

"Sam?" Finn repeated. Noah looked at Finn, confused.

Noah and Finn walked in silence for a while, before Noah spotted Santana and a grin split his face. "I'll see you later Finn!" Noah said, walking towards Santana with a grin.

Finn rolled his eyes before freezing in his tracks. In front of him, was a beautiful girl, her long wine red hair pulled back into a side ponytail. He stared at her for a moment before her silvery eyes locked with his and she smiled.

Finn found himself walking towards her without even thinking about it. All of a sudden, he felt gangly and un-co. "Hi there, can I help you with something?" Finn asked politely, staring deeply into her eyes. _Such pretty eyes, _Finn thought to himself. "Uh, no im fine thanks. I'm Brandi by the way, Brandi De Luca." She introduced herself, a foreign accent layering her tone. "Hi Brandi, I'm Finn, quarterback of the football team." Finn stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took his hand and shook it lightly. "Hello Finn quarterback of the football team," She giggled. Finn rolled his eyes playfully and reluctantly let go of her soft, warm hand.

"Well… if you need anything…" Finn trailed off, smiling hopefully at her.

"I'll know whom to come to," Brandi said quickly, flashing a heart-breaking, dazzling, knee-weakening smile at him. Finn nodded his head. "See you around!" Finn called after her retreating back. _Damn it Finn you sound to desperate! _Finn scolded himself.

Finn watched her walk away for a few minutes before he turned around to find an angry looking Feliciano glaring at him. "What are you playing at Finn?" Feliciano asked icily. Finn frowned.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Stay _away _from Brandi, got it?" Feliciano snapped. Finn felt anger course through him.

"_Excuse me_?" Finn answered. Feliciano sighed.

"You have a girlfriend frankendouche!" Feliciano scolded. Finn shrugged.

"I'll dump her," He said casually. Feliciano brought his hands to his temples and began to massage them.

"Please dude, you don't get it. You can't have her. Please Finn, don't." Feliciano pleaded, before turning away and walking off. Finn frowned. "Whatever Feli." Finn said to himself, turned back and hurried to his locker to get his gear.

* * *

><p><em>{Q.u.i.n.n}<em>

Don't tell _me _what to do, got it? I will like who I want to like, and I do _not _like Samuel Evans… not _really…_ Maybe just a _tiny _bit…

* * *

><p>Quinn flicked her hips side to side for the benefit of her male audience as she left Sam possibly gawping after her. "Yep, you caught him in your trap," Santana said once they were out of hearing range. Quinn shot Santana a deadly look.<p>

"I just wanted to get him to join the football team, the more the merrier," Quinn said calmly. Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever Quinn." Santana said, smiling devilishly.

The three girls went quickly into the girls bathroom, to find Rachel washing blue slushy out of her hair. They tortured her for a bit before getting bored and exiting the bathroom.

"Satan! Airhead! In my office, now!" Sue Sylvester's voice rang through the hallways, causing half the students to run towards the lockers. Santana and Brittney smiled at Quinn as they followed after Ms. Sylvester.

Quinn ground her teeth together in frustration. Since Santana had been promoted to Head Cheerleader, Quinn was left out on the schemes that Ms. Sylvester planned. For some reason, she didn't want to be a part of the scheme but she did. Jealousy, probably.

Quinn saw Korofsky advancing down the hallway with a red slushy. _Another one? Geese it's only first day back leave poor Rachel alone, _Quinn thought, feeling a tad of sympathy for man hands. She held back a smile at the thought of Rachel stepping out the bathroom, smiling and cheerful to be met with another slushy.

Quinn was about to turn around and wait to follow Korofsky and watch him slushy man hand's when something cold and sticky collided with her face. Quinn froze, shock coursing through her body. Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back. She wiped slushy out of her eyes and turned coldly towards Korofsky. "How's your first day going baby mama?" Korofsky sneered. Quinn caught a handful of slushy as it dribbled down her face in her palm and hurled it at Korofsky, hitting him right in the face. "How dare you!" She screamed at him, running forwards. She thought she was safe in her cheerio's uniform, but apparently not.

She felt arms weave around her waist and pulled her back. "C'mon Quinn, he's not worth it," Someone said behind her, pulling her back. She struggled in his arms.

"Let me at him! I said let me go!" Quinn screamed, turning around in the arms to see Sam staring at her worriedly. He quickly let go of her.

"Sorry." He murmured, turning his face away. Quinn felt her heart soften and she went to hug him but quickly pulled her wall back up. _Never _had she let someone get close to her. And she wasn't about to start now. "That's alright Sam, you were only doing what you thought was right," Quinn said, smiling at him. He took her elbow and towed her to the girl's bathroom. Quinn let herself be dragged along as he pulled her inside.

"Boys aren't allowed in girls bathrooms!" Quinn exclaimed, earning a wink from Sam.

She went over to the sink and jumped up. Sam pulled his jacket off and wet the sleeve before running it along Quinn's face and washing off the slushy. Quinn felt her heart thump and she imagined her lips on his abnormally large ones, moving together in synchronization and, _stop it Quinn! _She told herself sternly, dropping her eyes down to her lap.

She felt Sam move his jacket sleeve to her arm and began washing off the slushy there. She felt her heart begin to thump again and her head was swirling. She bit down hard on her lower lip. "Um, do you have any spare clothes?" Sam asked. Quinn frowned.

"No." She told him. Sam sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment before Santana and Brittney burst into the bathroom.

"Slushied were we baby mama?" Santana asked, before moving forwards with a cheerio's outfit in her arm. Brittney frowned. "You gonna be okay Quinnie?" Brittney asked. Quinn sighed. "Don't call me Quinnie." She snapped.

"Leave Britt alone Quinn, here's a cheerio's outfit." Santana said, thrusting a cheerio's outfit into Quinn's arms.

Quinn smiled. _Time to torture you Sammy dear,_ She thought viciously, slowly pulling off her own Cheerio's outfit to be standing in her underwear. Good thing she'd worn lacy white underwear today. She got great satisfaction in seeing Sam's eyes bulge before she was pulling the cheerio's outfit back on.

"Thanks Sam," Quinn told him, before leaving the bathroom with Santana and Brittney.

"Ugh, there's man hands," Santana blurted out, glaring at Rachel who stood with her back to them, talking with Finn. As Quinn, Santana and Brittney got closer, they saw Rachel hand him a calendar with cats on it and her and Finn's faces posted where the cats face should've been.

"What does he s_ee_ in her?" Quinn demanded. Santana shrugged.

"Beats me," She said.

"-So I've got all of our dates and quality time we need to spend together written in the calendar, so you won't forget." Rachel was saying. Santana snorted.

"Controlling much?" Santana interrupted, stepping in front of Rachel.

"Honestly Rachel," She told her, Brittney laughing at Rachel before both Santana and Brittney turned to Finn. "See you around Finn," Brittney said sweetly.

"Yeah, see you around." Santana said softly and in a seductive manor. Santana walked away smiling satisfactfully.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Santana said quickly, cutting off Brittney who was about to say something.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of questions, first off: <strong>

**SHOULD SANTANA AND NOAH BE DATING FOR A WHILE OR NOT?**

**SHOULD BRANDI AND FINN GO OUT?**

**SHOULD SAM & QUINN START GOING OUT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OR LATER IN THE STORY?**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Wait let me re-phrase that, you better have liked that chapter as I have not 1, not 2, 3 assignment due next week and I was writing this when I should've been doing that.**

**Oh and one more thing:**

**Puckleberry?**

**Samchel?**

**Tike?**

**Cherry?**

**Other?**


	6. Lightning Strike

**Okay finally, I have songs in a chapter. There are two in this one, (Don't worry, you don't have to read them xD) so that makes up for the other 5 without any (sorta). I was so disappointed today because we want looking at a house that looked REALLY great in the pictures and then it turned out to be super ugly :( Okay, so apparently any Brandi/Finn relationship is OUT, Puckleberry friendship is IN, Cherry friendship is IN, and so on so forth. Glad that SOME people read the A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs 'Umbrella' and 'Falling For You'.**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is like lightning: you cannot tell where it will strike until it's burnt a hole in the ground."<em>

* * *

><p>{A.n.n.a}<p>

* * *

><p>Anna stared thoughtfully at the noticeboard where it had a bunch of sign up sheets for different clubs. Her amethyst eyes moved over all of them until she saw on that said Cheerleading Squad. She noticed already a small queue of people lining up to write their names down.<p>

A tall teacher wearing a red sweat suit with white stripes on it came up to the sign up sheet and examined the girls in the queue. She pointed at a girl with glasses. "Oi, four eyes! Scram!" She yelled ferociously. Anna felt her shyness creep up and she wanted to run away or hide behind her hair. She took in a deep breath as the intimidating teacher frightened away any student who wasn't of perfect body and possessed beauty.

Anna stepped up to the sheet and glanced quickly at the teacher. The teacher regarded her with a keen eye before nodding. She wrote 'Anna Lynette Sparks' down in her curly writing and hurried away, glancing back to see the teacher shove a freaky looking student with a camera and an Afro into a locker.

She dropped her eyes to her feet as she made her way silently through the students to her locker. She quickly put in her code and swung it open, glancing at her timetable to see what she had first. _Chemistry! Ugh. _She thought grumpily. She didn't want to do Chemistry, but her parents had forced her too. They said that it was a wonderful subject and they 'encouraged' her to try it out.

She slung a navy blue bag over her shoulder with her gear in it, slammed her locker shut and turned around to hear the bell ring loudly overhead. She rushed through the halls, thinking of the map of the school, which she had attempted to memorize. She felt herself crash into a much taller student who must have been fairly tough as she rebounded off them and almost fell over. A hand caught her waist and steadied her. She looked up into worried brown eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. Her heart stopped.

"Um… yeah…" She mumbled, feeling a blush creep up her neck. He released her waist and shrugged. "Names Puck, you?" He asked.

"Uh… im Anna," She practically squeaked. He nodded.

"See ya around Anna," He said, before walking away. She shook her head. She watched Puck until he vanished around a corner and then remembered she had a chemistry class to attend.

She quickly made her way to the chemistry room and sat down in the middle. Her experience of classes was if you sat in the front, the teacher could tell you weren't paying attention, if you sat in the back the teacher would ask you questions because they knew you weren't paying attention, but if you sat in the middle the teacher would just leave you alone.

Thankfully, no one sat next to her so she could spread her gear all over the desk and 'listen' to the teacher droning on about what chemistry was really about and how people should come to understand how important it was. Anna had to stifle a yawn. The teacher spoke about chemistry for the whole lesson until finally it was second period, which to her dismay was Maths.

In Maths they did work from the textbook, which was even more boring than sitting in chemistry doing nothing.

By the time it was first break she was bored out of her mind. She made her way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray, helping herself to some pumpkin soup. Suddenly, she was frozen with a dilemma. She couldn't see Sam _anywhere_ and she hadn't met anyone besides Puck all day. She took in a deep breath and slowly weaved through the tables until thankfully she found one with no one else on it. She sat down and dipped her spoon into the soup, raising it to her lips and sipping it.

She was halfway through her soup when a beautiful red-haired girl strode up to her. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Her voice was layered with sadness, and her eyes bared a look that made you think she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Of course not," Anna mumbled, looking down at her soup. She heard the other girl slide onto the seat next to her and the clink of her spoon against the bowl.

"My name's Brandi, Brandi De Luca by the way. I'm new here," She introduced herself. Anna looked up into sad grey eyes and smiled shyly. "I'm Anna Sparks. I'm new here too. What class do you have next?" She asked quietly. Brandi paused thoughtfully.

"English I think," She said, more loudly than when she'd introduced herself. Anna noticed she had a foreign accent.

"Oh. Where are you from, Brandi?" Anna peered thoughtfully at the girl. Brandi twirled her wine red hair, which was pulled back into a long ponytail, around her finger. "Rome, Italy." She said softly, her eyes straying to another person in the cafeteria. Anna flicked her head over her shoulder and followed Brandi's gaze to see a handsome man with the same skin tone as Brandi and bronze hair.

"Cousin? Distant family member?" Anna asked, obviously talking about the boy Brandi was gazing at. Brandi jumped a bit, as if startled Anna was still there and shook her head 'no'. "No. I don't really want to talk about it," Brandi said. Anna nodded.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to pry," Anna apologized.

"No, no, you weren't prying. It's just not something I want to talk about." Brandi said quickly. Anna smiled, feeling a little more comfortable with Brandi.

"How old are you, Brandi?" Anna asked.

"I'm 16. I'm a junior, you?" Brandi responded.

"Same," Anna said. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you sing?" Brandi suddenly asked. Anna snorted.

"Of course I sing, doesn't everyone?" Anna giggled. Brandi smiled weakly.

"Just asking. Are you going to join that Glee club?" Brandi asked. Anna sighed.

"I want to, but im going to gain a reputation first. How about you?" Anna asked.

"Reputations, that's all this schools about. I'm just joining Glee. Join with me, it'll be fun!" Brandi begged. Anna paused thoughtfully.

"Oh alright!" She gave in at Brandi's puppy dog eyes.

"Okay good! So, what are you going to sing?" Brandi asked. Anna frowned.

"Not sure, maybe 'Sexy back'." Anna said jokingly. Brandi rolled her eyes.

"I'm singing 'Falling For You' by Colbie Caillat." Brandi said seriously. Anna racked her brains for a good song. "I know! I'll sing 'Umbrella' by Rihanna!" Anna exclaimed. Brandi nodded. "I like that song," She commented.

"How do you know it? Aren't you from Italy?" Anna asked confused. Brandi looked down at her hands, which she was wringing together, obviously un-comfortable. "Maybe some other time… I guess I'll see you in the Glee auditions? They're at lunch time." Brandi stood up and walked away with her tray. Anna sat there, utterly confused before she too took her tray and dumped the plastic bowl and spoon into the bin. Un-folding her timetable, she saw she had English next.

Anna moved out into the corridor just as the bell went and she hurried to her locker, putting in the combo and grabbed her bag with all her gear in it. She whirled around and made her way down the hall, around the corner and into the first door on the left, her English classroom.

Her amethyst eyes scanned the room and paused momentarily on Puck. He seemed to feel her gaze as he rose his brown eyes to meet her gaze. She quickly moved her eyes away from his and spotted Brandi sitting in the far left corner. She strode over to Brandi at sat down next to her.

"So, no more questions about your past, right?" Anna grinned at Brandi, whose grey eyes locked with hers and she laughed. "Sorry, I just don't want to spill my life out to someone I've only known for five minutes." Brandi explained apologetically.

"It's cool," Anna added in quickly. Brandi looked back down at the light blue diary in her hands and shut it quickly, about to shove it back into her bag when a bronzed hand snatched it off her. Anna looked up from a startled Brandi to see Santana standing there, holding the shut diary. "Diaries, huh? Still in 5th grade are we?" Santana said coldly. She laughed and the blond ditz Brittney next to her joined in. "Let's see," Santana said loudly to the classroom as she opened the diary. The class watched her intently and Anna glanced to see a smug looking Brandi sitting next to her.

"Unless you took lessons in advanced, advanced Italian or can read fluent Italian, I suggest you give the diary back." Brandi said icily. She held her hand out expectantly and watched as Santana frowned, trying to comprehend the Italian before her eyes.

"Just give it back to her Santana." Anna heard Puck yell out. Santana shot a cold look at Puck before handing the diary back to Brandi. "Watch it," She said softly before turning and walking over to Puck, Brittney trailing behind.

Anna watched as Santana sat down next to Puck and pressed her lips against his. After a few heated moments Santana pulled away and turned her head to Brittney to talk with her. Anna felt her heart drop in her chest and anger take over her. _You watch it Santana! _Anna directed her hateful thoughts to the Latina. She saw out the corner of her eye Puck watching her with concern. She dropped her gaze to her desk and calmed herself down.

"You okay?" She finally asked Brandi, turning to the red head beside her. Brandi nodded her head 'yes'. "I'm fine. Good thing I wrote that in Italian," Brandi giggled softly. Her giggle suddenly stopped as she noticed someone entering the classroom. Anna saw Brandi's hand clench into a fist and her grey eyes turn hard. Anna turned to the doorway to see the same skin-toned man from the cafeteria that Brandi had been staring at. "What's his name?" Anna asked before wishing she could take the words back. "Wait no, ignore that I just said that." Anna hastily said. Brandi sighed.

"His name is Feliciano Vargas. I'll tell you the full story… one day." Brandi sighed and looked back at the wall.

Anna watched Feliciano take a seat by Puck and start an animated conversation with him. Who was this Feliciano Vargas? That was all Anna could think throughout the whole lesson. Time seemed to fly by and suddenly it was lunch, where instead of heading to the cafeteria she caught up with Brandi at her locker and the two of them made their way to the auditorium to try out for New Directions.

They entered and made their way over to the front seat. "Brandi De Luca?" A curly haired teacher called out from a desk in the middle of the auditorium. Anna scanned the room while Brandi called out 'here'. An overly tall guy, a brunette with an animal sweater, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, a black skinned girl with a lot of junk in her trunk, a kid with perfect hair and a fantastic fashion sense, an Asian girl, an Asian boy, a kid in a wheelchair, and _Puck_. _What the? I thought he was a badass and he' in _Glee_? _Anna thought in shock. "Alright, im Mr. Schuster, the Spanish teacher and director of New Directions. Brandi, do you want to go first?" Mr. Schuster broke through Anna's thoughts and she turned her attention to the stage. Brandi nodded her head and made her way up onto the stage, beginning to sing.

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you_

_Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you, and we start to dance_

_All around us, I see nobody_

_Here in silence, it's just you and me_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'_

_Emotions keep spinnin' out_

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm fallin' for you_

Anna was stunned. Brandi had an amazing voice. Her Italian accent added a nice tone to the music and overall she was amazing. The audience broke out into cheers and whoops and stunned clapping.

Anna noticed out the corner of her eye an over-enthusiastic tall guy staring adoringly at Brandi. Anna rolled her eyes and faintly heard Mr. Schuster say 'Anna your up!'

Anna numbly made her way up the stairs to the stage, high fiving Brandi as she went past her. She stood on the stage, staring out at the expectant Glee kids in front of her. How could she top a performance like Brandi's?

She took in a deep breath and motioned for the band to start playing.

(Italics= Anna, & Underline= Glee Kids)

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_You can always come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's pouring rain_

_It's pouring rain_

_Come here to me_

_Come here to me_

Anna looked down at her feet after singing, feeling a blush creep up her neck and flood her cheeks. She took in a steadying breath and began to make her way off stage, permitting herself to glance _once _at Puck. He was wolf-whistling loudly and clapping, to the laughter of the others.

The only girl who _didn't _look impressed was the girl in the animal sweater. She huffed audibly. "Alright that's it for today! Everyone meet in the Glee club room tomorrow after school for practice." Mr. Schuster said, signaling for everyone to leave. Anna stood up and walked calmly alongside a bouncing Brandi. "Oh that was so much fun! Didn't you think that was fun Anna?" Brandi announced cheerfully.

Anna laughed at the red-heads enthusiasm and nodded in agreement. "It was terrific." She said. Brandi beamed at her before instantly her eyes went cold and the smile turned into a frown. Anna didn't have to look to know who it was, but she looked anyway. Walking towards the Glee kids with two buff guys alongside him was Feliciano. Puck and the really tall guy along with the cheerleaders greeted them cheerfully, while Anna noticed the others shut their eyes. Brandi took in a sharp intake of breath and it was then Anna saw the slushy's. _The Glee kids get slushied, _Anna remembered Sam telling her and she began to brace herself for her first ever slushy in the face.

Suddenly, she felt an hand wrap around her elbow and tug her to the ground and she opened her eyes to see the slushy fly over them and splatter all over the Asian girl and the animal sweater girl. The girl with the animal sweater groaned and stamped her foot it. "Dammit that's the second time today!" She yelled at Feliciano, who rolled his eyes ever. "Oh heaven forbid Rachel Berry go on a rampage," He snapped. Brandi jumped up and Anna saw her open her mouth to say something. Instead she just stood there with her mouth hanging open like an idiot, glaring at Feliciano. He stared back at her like he'd just seen a ghost before she turned abruptly on her heel and dragged a dumb-founded Anna away.

_What was that all about? _Anna wondered. She shrugged and decided not to ask Brandi, not wanting to invade her privacy to many times.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of having a FelicianoBrandi off but then I thought it's WAY to early in the story yet! Sorry people, but there probably won't be a major Feliciano/Brandi confrontation until later in the story. Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Also, In the meantime I need to find Brandi a temporary 'boyfriend'. Who should I pair Brandi with? It can be ANYONE in the story (Besides the girls (That includes Kurt))**

**ILY 3**

**P.S. It's my birthday in two days! (31st of May) So excited! 33333**


	7. Footsteps On The Moon

**I know, I know, I said this story was on hold but im thinking of putting Gleekified: Hung Up on hold because I really like this story. Another OC, woot! Hope you all like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not afraid to step outside of my comfort zone…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>{R.o.z.a.n}<em>

Don't tell me the _skies _the _limit_ when people have _stepped_ on the _moon_.

* * *

><p>Rozan Marcus Aguiero ran a hand through his tousled, jet-black hair, his soft brown eyes scanning the halls of McKinley high. He spotted Mike Chang digging through his locker and he strode over to him. "Sup Chang?" Rozan greeted Mike.<p>

The Asian looked up at him and grinned. "The ceiling. How were the holidays?" Mike responded. "Catch up with _Santana_, huh?" Mike nudged Rozan in the ribs. Rozan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, at the start where I broke up with her. She moved on pretty quick though, straight back to Puckerman." Rozan rolled his eyes.

Mike laughed. "Ah, Puckerman, Puckerman, Puckerman. So, got a new girlfriend yet?" Mike asked.

"Nup. None that've caught my eye anyway. I'm looking for a serious girlfriend this time, not some girl who just used me for money and make-out sessions. Who knew girls wanted sex so much?" Rozan shook his head, referring to Santana. Mike chuckled.

"Santana does. Did you lose your v-card to her?" Mike grinned at Rozan who shook his head 'no' to the shock of Mike. "Whoa, Bet San didn't take that _too_ well." Mike commented. Rozan rolled his eyes.

"See ya Chang." Rozan said, continuing on to his locker. He opened his locker and felt a hand clap against his back as he pulled out his letterman jacket. "Aguiero! Good to see you, care for a slushy?" Karofsky burst out in laughter at his own comment. Rozan rolled his eyes and turned to see the blue slushy in Karofsky's hand. "So early in the morning? Can't you give them a break for once?" Rozan said, a frown creasing his forehead. Karofsky rolled his eyes. "Going soft, eh?" He commented.

"Nope, just being a good person." Rozan snapped, slamming his locker shut. "Not saying I don't _like _slushying the Gleek's, im just saying give them a break cause it's their first day back." Rozan continued. Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Aguiero." He snapped and continued on down the hallway in a rage, slushying one Rachel Berry on his way past.

Rozan watched as some blonde kid made his way up to Rachel and took her elbow, which she wrenched out of his grasp and quickly rushed back to her locker. Rozan shook his head and made his way through the crowd to his first class.

_{Later}_

The final bell rang loudly overhead to the joy of Rozan and he leapt up, roughly pushing past the school kids as he reached his locker, opening it. "Is it true that you broke up with Santana after having hot sex with her?" An annoying voice came from behind Rozan and he whirled around to glare at Jewfro. "No. It isn't. Who the fuck told you that?" Rozan snapped, picking up Jacob and smashing him into his locker.

"Don't you have something better to do than be a snoopy bastard or make up rumors, huh?" Rozan growled, causing everyone near him to stop and stare at him, a low murmur of 'fight, fight, fight' coming from the crowd. Jacob stared at him, wide-eyed and scared. Rozan sighed and let the stupid idiot drop to the ground, where he quickly scrambled away.

Rozan dug through his locker and grabbed his football gear, walking off in the direction of the locker room. He stepped inside and changed into his football gear, going out onto the field where the new Coach stood screaming at Finn Hudson, golden boy and quarter back of the football team. "You think im not tough just because im a woman? Do you? GET ON THE FIELD AND GIVE ME 20 LAPS!" She screamed at him. Rozan hesitantly made his way over to catch part of what Finn was saying. "-Is a bit much?" Finn whined. "Fine then. 50 laps, now GET ON THAT FIELD OR ILL MAKE YOU DO 100!" She yelled. Rozan winced and made his way over to the other footballer's where they stood stretching and laughing at Finn who stomped his foot and started running around the field.

Rozan bent over next to Puck and began to do push-ups while Puck did sit-ups. "Hey man." Puck greeted him, leaning back and pushing up again. Rozan did a push-up before responding. "How are… you and… Santana… going?" Rozan said between push-ups.

"Not bad." Puck responded. Rozan turned onto his back and began to do sit-ups alongside Puck. "You got a new girlfriend yet?" Puck asked, pausing to speak before continuing on with his sit-ups. Rozan laughed and shook his head.

"Na." He said simply. Rozan looked to his side to see Feliciano flop down next to him and do push-ups at his quick rate. "Alright boys! I want 10 laps!" Coach snapped at them, turning to a blonde. "Go on!" She waved her arms at him. Rozan recognized him as the blonde that tried to help Rachel Berry this morning.

He fell back to run alongside the blonde. "You trying out?" He asked, glancing at the blonde. "Yeah." The blonde said.

"Im Rozan."

"Sam." Sam responded, keeping a steady pace alongside Rozan.

"Where you from, Sam?" Rozan asked. Sam grinned.

"Arizona."

"Why'd you move here?"

"Dad got a job." Sam said, his voice going soft and he looked away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, im fine. Family issues."

"I know how you feel. Im here 'cause it's the only place mum could get a job after- after dad died." Rozan said sadly.

"Sorry, man." Sam said softly, clapping him on the back.

"Its cool. Got any siblings?"

"Yeah. Little sister and brother."

"Lucky. I just have an older sister and man are they annoying." Rozan said to the amusement to Sam.

"Try having two younger siblings." Sam grinned.

"No thanks." Rozan chuckled.

The two boys ran in silence, keeping their pace and breathing even. Rozan and Sam finished their laps and stood panting in front of their coach. "Alright, im Coach Beistie and _yes_ I am a girl, but if any of you give me grief you'll end up like Hudson!" She waved her hand in Finn's direction as he did his 50 laps.

When training finally finished, Sam was welcomed onto the team as back-up quarterback and Rozan had figured out that Feliciano was in a sour mood, while stupid golden boy, Finn, was on a real high despite the fact that he'd just finished 50 laps.

"What're you so cheerful about Finnessa?" Rozan snapped at Finn upon seeing his goofy smile.

"Brandi." Finn muttered, thinking his voice was to soft but it didn't escape Rozan's hearing. _Brandi, huh? Let's wipe the smile off that stupid face. _Rozan thought, finally seeing his plan for revenge. He'd hated Finn ever since he became the golden boy of this school and got with the girl that Rozan had wanted ever since he first saw her.

Rozan kicked a stone out of his way as he stormed along, freezing in his tracks as he saw a stunningly beautiful, slender girl with long, wine red hair. She was walking alongside a modestly pretty brunette with golden highlights in her hair, both of them wearing cheerio's outfits. _Probably just tried out, _Rozan thought, staring at the girls as the giggled at something.

The red head turned her head slightly and locked her grey eyes with his, smiling softly. Rozan shook his head and turned away, continuing on. He stopped again to look at the girls. _Maybe one of them is Brandi? Hope it's the red head. _He thought lightly, admiring the slim figure of the red head. He imagined running his hands through her soft, beautiful hair before shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>And you all know that it is in fact Brandi. So, that was an OC made by someone who's name had currently slipped my mind but im grateful to them anyway! <strong>

**Love ya! x**


	8. Be My Girl

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is now officially NOT on hold! Yay, crack the champagne and do a happy dance!**

**I am LOVING the OC's, so send them in, and read the A/N in Chapter 1 for the details needed for the OC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee in my dreams, but sadly, not in real life.**

* * *

><p><em>"I said, are you gonna be my girl?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>{R.o.z.a.n}<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, so I welcome everyone either to glee or back to glee! I know that you guys probably have lots of homework already, so im going to let a glee assignment slide this week, instead you can use what would be glee time to study! Now, first of all though, we have to do something this lesson so I was thinking maybe you could all tell me a favourite song of yours and we can consider it for sec-" Mr. Schue suddenly stopped talking at the sight of a nervous looking Rozan standing in the doorway, cupping the back of his neck.<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rachel, co-captain of the Glee club and ultimate diva-licious loser at McKinley snapped, looking furious that her space of protection had been intruded upon. Personally, he had nothing against the hot, diva with the seemingly endless legs, but if he wanted to stay cool he had to keep the slushies in her face.

_Screw throwing them in her face! _He thought forlornly, _im joining the freaking club now._ "I'm here to _audition_ if that's alright with you." Rozan snapped, and he thought Rachel was going to reply, but instead she snorted and looked back at Mr. Schue. "Uh yes... um... would you like to sing for us Rozan?" Mr. Schue asked. Rozan nodded his head in the affirmative and told the band players what song he would be singing.

His eyes scanned the room and he was mildly shocked to see the Cheerio uniform clad red head with the soft, grey eyes staring curiously at him. Mr. Schue went back to his seat and smiled at the kids. "Oh right!" The curly haired teacher suddenly exclaimed, as if remembering something. "Brandi," Rozan's head jerked at her name and he saw the red heads eyes flick to Mr. Schue. "Anna, Sam, this is Rozan. He's on the football team." The spanish teacher explained, before nodding at Rozan to begin.

Rozan fixed his gaze on Brandi, as the instruments started up.

Go!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
>because you look so fine<br>and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
>that I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
>now you dont need that money<br>when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
>long brown hair,<br>she's so sweet  
>with her get back stare.<p>

Well I could see,  
>you home with me,<br>but you were with another man, yea!  
>I know we,<br>ain't got much to say,  
>before I let you get away, yea!<br>I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
>because you look so fine<br>and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
>that I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
>now you dont need that money<br>with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
>long brown hair,<br>she's so sweet  
>with her jet back stare.<p>

Well I could see,  
>you home with me,<br>but you were with another man, yea!  
>I know we,<br>ain't got much to say,  
>before I let you get away, yea!<br>I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
>I could see,<br>you home with me,  
>but you were with another man, yea!<br>I know we,  
>ain't got much to say,<br>before I let you get away, yea!  
>Uh, be my girl.<br>Be my girl.  
>Are you gonna be my girl? Yea<p>

He ended up standing right in front of Brandi, singing the last bit right to her face. Her minty scent brushed against his cheek and her eyes stared deeply into his, before she let out a soft giggle and leant back. He stepped back, ruffling his hair and turning to the stunned spanish teacher. "Welcome to Glee, Rozan." Mr. Schue said, dazed before dismissing everyone.

Rozan followed everyone else out the room and was caught up relieving the way he'd danced around Brandi with the rest of the club laughing and singing along, minus a hateful looking Finn. He felt a small hand rest on his bicep and looked down to see Brandi staring up at him as if he was the most curious creature in the world. Obviously, patience wasn't a trait of hers as next moment her lips were on mine and her hands were fisted on the front of his shirt. She pulled back rather quickly and her eyes flicked to a suddenly furious looking Feliciano.

Rozan wasn't exactly best friend's with Feliciano but they were close enough to be able to hang out at the others house without feeling awkward. He looked down to see Brandi's lips pursed thoughtfully and her shoulders slumped, the look of depression in her eyes before she turned and fled down the hallway without a backward glance.

"Feliciano! Feliciano!" Rozan called out, Feliciano turning with a fierce glare on his face.

"What?" His tone was curt and he looked like he wanted to slap Rozan. Rozan rolled his eyes and strode over to Feliciano.

"What's wrong?" Rozan asked. Feliciano's eyes went darker and his hands fisted by his sides. He turned and stormed away, punching a locker on his way out, scaring the shit out of a freshman.

* * *

><p><em>{B.r.a.n.d.i}<em>

Brandi's long, red hair brushed against her daughter's face as she bent over the crib to pick her up. "Hey there baby girl." She crooned, kissing the little girl's nose. The little 7 and a half month baby giggled and started playing with her mums hair. "What did my little munchkin do today?" She asked Arianna. The baby opened her mouth and a stream of nonsense came out. "Haggwa boorgh!" She finished with, giggling at her mum's bewildered expression.

"Is that all? You didn't do much did you?" She said loudly to the baby's room.

"No, she didn't! She just ate, pooped, cried and slept!" Came Adelaisa's voice from the doorway. Brandi laughed and shook her head.

"And Junior?" She asked, as she refused to mention Feliciano's name around Adelaisa. "He did the same thing." Adelaisa supplied to Brandi's giggle.

She carried the girl out to the lounge and strapped her into one of the jolly jumper's by the TV. Adelaisa strapped Junior into the jolly jumper next to his sister and he giggled hysterically as he jumped. Brandi sat, watching mesmerised as her kids giggled and jumped for a while, before stopping with a very serious expression and then jumping in a giggling frenzy again.

"Laisa, I kissed a boy today." Brandi blurted out, Adelaisa's head snapping to the side and an excited squeak leaving her lips.

"Oh my gosh tell me all about him!" The adult squealed like a teenage girl, causing Brandi to laugh and explain what Rozan looked like. "So, did you feel anything?" Adelaisa asked curiously, poking Brandi in the shoulder. The two turned their heads to a loud squeak from Arianna as she jumped a bit higher than normal before turning back to each other and continuing their conversation. "No." Brandi sighed. "It was nothing like kissing... _him_. And Laisa, he _saw_ me!" Brandi let out a choked sob, burying her face in her hands. "I just, I wish none of this had happened. Life was so, so perfect, Laisa. And now this. We're living in America so I can pursue him and I _kiss _another guy!" Brandi exclaimed, feeling Adelaisa's arms wrapping around her.

"Oh Brandi, it's alright. He may only be my step-son, but he will come to his senses. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Because I LOVE it! I absoloutley love writing this story, it's so much fun! And by the way, anything Brandi says when she is at home, she is actually speaking in Italian, but I can't be bothered writing all the Italian.<strong>

**How long should Brandi And Rozan's little fling last? It won't become a massive relationship, just a little crush where they kiss a few times but they aren't all couply and stuff.**

**Until I see you next, **

**Molly xoxo**


	9. It Made Sense

_What is this? Ohmagodnowaiii it's an update! Le gasp! Yeah, so im back writing, cause I feel better and im reading the HP series again, and also re-writing HP & The Philosopher's Stone... cause I can! So if it takes me a while to update, it's because im either:_

_a) reading, b) writing my own stories (not fan fics), c) at school (school starts in 2 days D:), d) doing homework, e) updating Hung Up, f) updating HP 1, g) updating Glee goes cuber, h) going shopping with my friends or i) working on an update for this story... Wow, it's gonna take me forever to update anything at this rate..._

_So as you can see, I have a very busy schedule. Add school into that equation (which I did), oh yeah and don't forget chores, packing boxes, cooking dinner, cleaning my room, finding somewhere to go during open inspections & im hardly ever going to update, so sorry if it takes me a while._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

><p><em>"The suggestion shocked you, not because it was stupid, no, but because to you, it made sense."<em>

* * *

><p><em>{A.n.n.a}<em>

Anna's eyes were glued to a very epic battle that was taking place on the television between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Her hand curled around the edge of the seat and she leant forwards, watching as Dumbledore cast a spell that caused Voldemort to be placed in a ball of water once he had fought off a ginormous fire snake. Although, she already knew what happened ultimately as she had watched Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix countless times, her breath was coming out haphazardly, and her heart was beating fast against her rib cage.

Knock, knock.

Anna's violet eyes darted to the hallway where she could see the top corner of the front door. She shifted her eyes back to the screen to continue watching her favourite of the Harry Potter series.

Knock, knock.

With a frustrated grunt, Anna pressed the pause button, rose from the couch and stormed to the front door, which she threw open with such a force that it smashed against the wall behind it with a mighty 'BANG'. Her face was flushed red and her ears tinted pink, a tell tale sign that she was angry. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed past her, shutting the door behind him and turning to her with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hey." said Sam, which caused Anna to narrow her eyes at him.

"Hey? What do you want Sam, im busy!" said Anna, her voice full of irritation. Sam chuckled, but quickly stopped at the sight of her red ears.

"Let me guess, your busy watching HP 7?" Sam guessed, but his voice sounded sure that he was right. Anna's face slowly returned to normal colour. A grin split her face. "Yep. And you know I do NOT like to be interrupted, so what do you want?" Anna asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't _need _to have a boyfriend, y'know..." Sam trailed off, biting his lower lip in such a way that it made Anna wonder what it would taste like if she trailed her tongue along those lips and slipped it past his mouth, and ran her hands through his soft, blonde hair and the way it would feel if he held her by the waist. Anna shook her head to rid herself of her fantasies of Sam, reminding herself that they were _friends_. Instead, another image sprung to mind, a pair of hazel eyes. Her mouth ran dry before she saw Sam's fingers clicking in front of her face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sam joked once Anna's eyes zoned in on his face and he chuckled. "Good. You don't need a boyfriend Ann." Sam repeated. Anna's forehead creased in a frown. "What provoked that?" Anna asked curiosly.

"Your dad called, he said you've been talking in your sleep again, about needing a boyfriend. He's worried about you, being at a new school and all. I think he's just worried because of the reputation that school has." said Sam, staring at her with worry dancing in his blue eyes. Anna snorted with laughter and shook her head. "My father and his worrying about stupid things. Honestly Sam, I hardly see me _dreaming _about needing a boyfriend is something to worry about, don't you?" Anna reasoned. Sam pursed his lips and Anna frowned.

"That's not the main reason you came over, is it? Don't lie to me Samuel. I mean sure, my dad mentioned it, didn't he, but that's not what you wanted to talk to me about?" Anna pressed, running a hand through her hair. Sam laughed nervously, his eyes darting around as if looking for a place to hide, before meeting Anna's and he gave in with a sigh. "Yes and no. Yes, your dad did mention it, yes it is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about, no it's not that _main _reason a came over but it has something to do with it." Sam explained, looking down at his feet and shuffling them.

"Sam, just spit it out." Anna said after a very long and awkward pause. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge room, seating him on the lounge and turning to him.

"How about that Twilight movie, huh? It's pretty good." Sam choked out nervously, glancing around. Anna snorted.

"Puh-lease, Harry Potter is way better than that shit." said Anna, rolling her eyes. Sam frowned.

"Oh really?" He challenged, glad that he'd successfully changed the subject. Anna glared at him.

"Yes really. As an amazing author, known as Stephen King, once said, 'Harry Potter is about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing  
>what is right in the face of adversity. Twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend'." Anna snapped. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yeah yeah, okay, you got me." Sam chuckled. The corner of Anna's lips twitched.

"Nice try buddy, but im not getting distracted _that_ easily. What is it, Sam?"

"Well, I guess... um... doyouwanttogooutwithme?" Sam said hurriedly in a soft voice. Anna folded her arms over her chest with a dark look at Sam.

"Didn't catch that, come again?" She snapped. Sam sucked in a deep breath.

"Do you... Do you want to... go out with me?" Sam asked. Anna stared at him in shock and slipped off the couch with a squeak of shock.

"Sam! What the hell?" She exclaimed, completely confused. Sam hastily helped her back up onto the couch.

"Not for real, Ann, like to make certain people jealous, like Puck for instance." Sam explained swiftly. Anna placed a hand over her heart with a relieved giggle. "Oh my god thank goodness, I was thinking you might've lost your marbles, Sammy, but I seriously doubt Puck will care whether im dating someone or not." Anna said with a sigh. Sam smirked.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong. I was hanging out with Puck, he's actually pretty cool... anyway and he was totally checking you out when you walked past the football field after the Cheerio's try outs." said Sam. Anna thoughtfully tapped her chin, biting her lower lip. She let out a breathy sigh and smiled at Sam, spitting on her hand and holding it out for him to shake. He did. "I'm in." Anna said, wiping her hand on her shirt with a wide grin.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Sam suggested, cocking up an eyebrow it what he obviously thought was a sexy gesture but instead sent Anna into a fit of giggles. "Yeah... okay... see you!" Anna gasped out between her giggles. Sam rolled his eyes skyward, shook his head and left Anna's humble abode.

Once the door clicked shut, Anna pressed play on her remote and settled back into the couch to continue watching her movie.

* * *

><p>"ANNA, MUM SAYS YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW!" Caitlyn screeched, awakening Anna at some un-godly hour. She sat up and glared at her sister who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom with a smile. "GET UP!" She screamed at her sister, who covered her ears.<p>

"Get OUT! NOW!" Anna yelled back, throwing her pillow at Caitlyn, who squealed and ran off. Anna clambered out of bed and checked the clock. It was 7:30, Sam would be here soon! "Shit." Anna muttered, gathering her pillow up and tossing it onto her bed before rushing over to her dresser and grabbing her Cheerio's uniform. She yanked it over her head after pulling off her pajamas and rushed into the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. She brushed her hair furiously while brushing her teeth at the same time.

Little hands began platting her hair and she didn't have to turn around to know it was Lisa. "Morning Li-li." Anna greeted her after she had spat out her toothpaste. She grabbed the glass cup, filled it with water and swirled the water in her mouth before spitting out, tiny little hands still in her hair. "Morning butterfly." Lisa said, holding out a tiny hand. Anna placed a hair tie in it and Lisa tied up her hair, standing back and making a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. Anna whirled around and scooped the little 6 year old off of the chair she had been standing on so she could reach Anna's hair.

"How'd you sleep?" Anna asked, planting a kiss in Lisa's caramel coloured hair. Lisa stared at her with cheerful, purply-blue eyes for a moment before responding, "Me slept well, me did." Lisa grinned, her pearly white teeth catching the light. Anna sighed with longing for her sister's perfect teeth before placing her down. "It's 'I' slept well, Li-li, not me." Anna corrected, taking Lisa's hand in her own and leading her down the hall and into the kitchen, listening to Lisa 'hmmm' to herself before she finally piped up, "Why? Me thought that me should say 'me', because im talking about me, not 'I'," Lisa said in confusion. "Me makes more sense, doesn't it?" Lisa said to the laughter of Anna, who picked her up and placed her on a chair.

"No, it's 'I', trust me, Li-li. What would you like?" Anna asked as she got out two bowls. Lisa frowned, still puzzling over the 'me' and 'I' situation.

"_I_ would like Froot loops." Lisa responded after a pause. Anna nodded and poured the froot loops into their bowls and added milk, before placing the bowl in front of Lisa and eating her own as quickly as she could. A car horn outside signalled to Anna that Sam had arrived, and she hurriedly dumped her dish in the sink and collected her bag. "See ya Li-li, have fun at school." Anna kissed Lisa on the cheek.

"Bye bye butterfly!" Lisa exclaimed, smiling at Anna who giggled in response.

"ANNA DON'T FORGET YOUR BAG!" Anna's mother called from her bedroom. Anna rolled her eyes, her bag already over her shoulder.

"I'VE GOT IT MUM, DON'T FORGET TO TAKE LISA AND CAITLYN TO SCHOOL!" Anna yelled back, darting out the house before her mother could tell her off for her cheek. She skipped down the stepping stones and swung open the passenger door to Sam's rusty old truck. "Mum's really pissed, i'd make myself scarce when I get home if I was you!" Cailtyn called, waving from the doorway of the house with Lisa giggling beside her, milk smeared all over her face.

Anna waved and climbed into the car beside Sam. "Kaltxì!" He greeted her. Anna shot a reproachful look at him.

"Hello to you too Sam." Anna said, strapping herself in as Sam pulled away from her house. The car trip was spent discussing their new school and what it was like after a day, and both concluded that it was _definitely _a stereotypical school. "I mean, seriously, they _actually _throw slushies at people, I mean, I wasn't sure if I believed but then I saw that girl with the animal sweater-"

"Rachel." Sam supplied.

"Yeah, her, get _covered _in that icky stuff and I was shocked. How can someone be so _cruel_?" Anna exclaimed as they pulled into the school parking lot. Sam parked his truck and climbed out, rushing around the side to open the door for his 'girlfriend'. "Thanks, Sammy." Anna flashed a bright smile at him, while shutting the door behind her. He slung his arm over her shoulder and guided her into the school. By now, nearly everyone had arrived and were eyeing them with curiosity.

Sam hummed in agreement before stopping by her locker and moving his head so that it looked like he was whispering seductively in her ear. "Puckerman's coming, so im going to kiss you, okay Ann?" Sam murmured into her ear. "Giggle." Sam commanded, and in response Anna giggled and pushed him lightly away.

"Oh Sam, _don't _you pervert!" Anna said, her voice just loud enough that it carried over the crowd and Sam shot a smile at her that Anna translated as, 'brilliant!'. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, in turn she locked her arms around his neck, and Sam bent his head in, covering her lips with his. Anna waited, to _feel _something other than just his lips and a sudden passion, but there was no exploding fireworks, which relieved Anna greatly and she hungrily kissed him, back opening her eyes the tiniest bit to see Puck wolf-whistling at them, but with a malicious glint in his eyes

"Get _in_ there, Evans!" Puck hollered, to the laughter of the other students. Anna pulled back and licked her lips, winking slyly at Sam. Sam grinned back before tapping her ass lightly to her squeal of protest and strutting away. Anna rolled her eyes and opened her locker, gathering her gear for her classes.

"Anna!" A voice drifted through the crowded hall and Anna turned to see a head of wavy, wine red hair bobbing through the crowd before Brandi emerged, smiling brightly, but her grey eyes gave away that she was upset. "Hey Brandi." Anna greeted her new friend, shutting her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "What have you got now?" Brandi asked.

"History." Anna replied simply, to the disappointment of Brandi. "Double, history." Anna added. Brandi frowned. "And then I have double Home Ec, English and Chemistry. Then lunch, then I have a free. I think, after that, I have Calculus and Spanish. Then we have Glee practice." Anna said. Brandi sighed in exasperation. "Well, i'll see you in Chemistry and Calculus. See you." Brandi waved cheerfully and skipped off, humming some unknown song under her breath. The warning bell rang loudly overhead, and Anna turned, smoothing down her cheerio's uniform before pushing her way through the crowd to her history class.

* * *

><p>Anna collected a red tray like the rest of the students and moved along, wrinkling her nose at the lumpy mash in front of her. "Oi, <em>Anna<em>, don't eat that _shit_." Santana's cold voice came from behind Anna, and she whirled around to stare at Santana, Brittany and Quinn. "Ms. Sylvester wants us to stay fit, so I suggest you drink one of these." Santana continued, handing a drink bottle with a straw to Anna. Anna placed her tray back on the rack and stepped out of the line.

"Err... thanks?" Anna said. Santana rolled her eyes, but the ditzy blonde, Brittany, smiled at her.

"Your welcome Anna!" She said, linking pinkies with Santana. Santana stared at Anna piercingly, before sighing.

"Come on, then. I don't want to stand around all day!" Santana snapped, grabbed Anna's elbow and towing her along with her. She plopped her down on the table with the rest of the cheerio's, who Anna noticed were all drinking from the same bottles with straws. Not one of them had solid food, and Anna leant forwards to sip. It had a funny taste to it, that wasn't pleasant but somehow addictive, and she continued to sip at her drink, listening to the bitching and gossiping of the cheerio's.

"Did you _see_ that blond guy, hotty! I walked past the guys change rooms and saw him _shirtless _yesterday after cheerio's practice, he has a six pack and his guns are almost as large as Puck's!" A brunette said. Anna noticed Quinn frown.

"What blond?" Quinn ground out. The brunette scratched her head thoughtfully.

"Something Evans, that's what I heard Puck call him this morning while he was snogging... her!" The brunette exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Anna. Anna felt a blush creep up her neck but calmed herself quickly and coldly regarded the brunette. "Who, Sam? Oh yeah, he has a six pack alright. Hard as a rock, _seriously_ i'd know." Anna responded coldly, shocking herself with her own rudeness. The brunette looked taken aback, but immediatly recovered and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Like _you _know him or something. Puh-lease, you two were probably just snogging to get attention." The brunette retorted.

"Actually, they've been best friends for years, isn't that what you told me in Chemistry, Anna?" Brandi said, dumping her tray down beside Anna and sliding in between her and Santana. Everybody's eyes zoned in on Brandi's tray which had a glass of water on it and a big lump of mash potato. Brandi in turn, examined all over their drinks.

"Yep." Anna responded to Brandi. Brandi smiled at her and began to eat her mash potato, and soon everybody was back to drinking their drinks.

"_Best friends_, huh?" The brunette continued. Anna glared at her and noticed that Quinn did too.

"Yes, _best friends_ or, more commonly known as _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_. You got a problem with that, _Melony_?" Anna retorted. The brunette frowned at her for a moment before responding with, "My name is _Melody_."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever _Melody_. Point is, im his girlfriend so _none _of you get to touch him, _got it_?" Anna coldly announced to the cheerio's, who seemed to be intimated of their newest member who was still shocked at herself for her hostileness. Something told her in her gut though, that being rude would get you to the top of the food chain, and so she went back to sipping her drink.

Santana was regarding Brandi cooly, which was starting to tick off Anna, and Anna noticed that Brandi was glancing in an annoyed way at Santana occasionally. Anna leaned over and whispered to Brandi, "I have a feeling being a bitch will get us to the top, making us less likely to get a slushy facial."

Brandi seemed to ponder this for a moment before a wide smile spread over her face and Anna was leaning back. "What the _hell _do you want?" Brandi snapped at Santana, who kept a cool exterior, but her eyes relayed her shock. "Aren't you the girl with the diary?" Santana asked. Brandi snorted.

"Yeah, sure. The _italian _one that you couldn't read." Brandi replied, her tone hostile. Santana shot a dark look at her before getting up and striding away.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Anna said, to Brandi's agreement.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I decided that since you all did so well last time with boy vs. girl, I was thinking of doing that again. What do you think?" Mr. Schue asked the students as he dumped his suitcase onto his desk and stared enthusiastically at the glee kids. Everyone whooped loudly and cheered, which seemed to please Mr. Schue a great deal. "So, everybody get into your groups and start planning." Mr. Schue said, so the gleek's split into two groups; Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Anna, Brandi, Tina and Mercedes, and Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Rozan and Kurt. The boys went to the left of the room, the girls to the right.<p>

"Mr. Schue, you know there are 8 girls and 6 boys, right?" Artie called out to the teacher, who beamed at them.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is how your musical talent is portrayed!" Mr. Schue responded, to the rolling of many eyes. Santana was immediately bored and Rachel straight away launched into a series of broadway songs she thought were suitable. "Oh shut _up_!" Brandi exclaimed, to the shock of the other girls.

"Here's how it's gonna go down, and don't even _think _about arguing with me because my idea is going to be brilliant," Brandi said, locking eyes with each and eery girl in turn. Anna nodded her head for Brandi to keep up the commanding exterior and Brandi continued. "We _should _do something more _fun_, instead of broadway," Brandi glared at Rachel before continuing, "So I was thinking a mash up of two songs. But of course, from what i've heard Mr. Schue likes classics, so how about we mix up-" Brandi was about to continue when Rachel cut across her.

"Who do you think you are, telling_ me _what to do?" Rachel snapped. Santana rolled her eyes and to everyone's surprise, waved her hand for Brandi to continue.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could do a mash up of Singing In The Rain and Umbrella." Brandi concluded, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Surprisingly, I definitely agree with you!" Santana said, to the hum of agreement from everyone besides Rachel, who glared at all of them.

"Brilliant, Brandi!" Anna said, clapping her friend on the back.

"Where will we be practising?" Rachel suddenly burst out, still glaring at Brandi. Brandi looked panicked, and the others seemed to sense it too.

"I think we should practise at _Brandi's _house." Quinn suggested, her voice cold. Brandi looked at Quinn, puzzled before shaking her head, and opening her mouth but no sound came out.

"Yes, I agree with Quinn." Rachel piped up. Anna looked at Brandi, who was sitting there, horrified.

"Yeah, well it was Brandi's idea." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, Brandi's house." Tina said. Brittany just sat there with a dopey smile, while Santana exchanged a look with Anna. Anna was confused by Santana's obvious concern for Brandi, who looked like someone had killed her puppy.

"Brandi's house it is, when are you free?" Quinn said maliciously, glaring at Brandi. Brandi shook her head furiously, as if trying to rid herself of horrible thoughts.

"We don't- we don't have to go to my house, if you don't want to..." Brandi sounded hopeful that they wouldn't want to, but everyone quickly reassured her that they would love to go to her house. Anna wondered why Brandi was desperatley trying to un-convince everyone to go to her house. Finally, she seemed to snap.

"We're NOT going to my house!" Brandi shrilly announced, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The boys were looking curiously at them. Quinn smirked. "Oh, but of course we are Brandi, we all agreed. So, when are you free?" Quinn asked, icily staring at her. Anna placed a hand on Brandi's knee comfortingly.

"Well... I- I..." Brandi choked on the words and took in a deep breath. The guys were now edging closer to listen to the conversation. Anna noticed Rozan and Finn both had intensely worried expression on their faces as they stared at Brandi. "You just... you _can't _go to my house..." Brandi choked out, covering her face and taking in a shuddering breath. "Oh, but why _not_?" Quinn asked. Anna felt her anger bubbling inside her.

"Piss off you bitch." Anna snapped at Quinn, who turned her eyes to her in shock. Mr. Schue returned to the room that moment and being his usual, oblivious self walked straight past them and into his office.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked icily. Anna regarded Quinn coldly.

"I said, _piss off bitch_!" Anna screeched, as Quinn lunged for her. The two girls rolled around on the floor, scratching and pulling each others hair. Puck was filming it enthusiastically and yelling at the other guys to, 'leave them be!'. Santana leapt forwards and pulled Quinn away, who wrestled in Santana's arms to grab Anna. Anna was held back by Brandi, who was suprisingly strong. "Let go of me! Let me at her!" Anna screeched, and Mr. Schue burst in.

"What's going on here?" He exclaimed. Puck put his phone back in his pocket with a grumpy expression, muttering curses under his breath.

"She called me a bitch!" Quinn screamed at Mr. Schue.

"She is a bitch, she know's that Brandi doesn't want anyone to come over her house and yet she pressures her into it anyway, manipulative bitch!" Anna screeched back. She wrenched free of Brandi's grasp and lunged at Quinn, who slipped out of Santana's arms and met Anna halfway, the two of them pulling at each other's hair. A howl of pain left Quinn as Anna winded her, and the two were pulled apart by Mr. Schue. "Girls, stop. STOP!" He yelled as the two of them shoved past his arms and wrestled with each other to yank at the others hair.

Brandi leapt forwards and kicked Quinn in the shin, before pulling Anna away from Quinn and struggling to hold her in a firm grasp. Santana grabbed Quinn and held her by the hair, glaring at Quinn. "C'mon baby mama, go home." Santana snapped, and Quinn winced as Santana yanked her back by the hair. Anna wrenched free of Brandi's grasp again, only to be grabbed once more by a furious Brandi.

"Just stop, okay? This is stupid! Quinn, piss off. I have a fucking _good _reason to keep you of all people _away _from my home, _nobody _will ever step _foot_ there, got it?" She snapped to the group, before releasing Anna and fleeing. Anna stared darkly at all of them, before chasing after Brandi.

"Brandi! BRANDI!" Anna called, grabbing Brandi's wrist and pulling her to a stop. "Brandi! What's wrong? Come here." Anna said, enveloping Brandi in a comforting hug. Brandi sobbed into Anna's shoulder. "I'm sure there's nothing _that_ bad at your home, c'mon Brandi it's okay." Anna comforted her.

"Oh it's bad alright, imagine if it got out that I had _twins _at home, Anna? Just _imagine _the slushy facials. And if _Quinn _found out, my life would be over!" Brandi hissed at Anna, who froze in shock.

"Wait... your a _mum_?"

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Yeah, so I won't be updating for a while, so until I see you next,<em>

_xoxo Molly._


	10. Lock It In Your Pocket

_The weekend is the best, because I have so much time to update my stories! Ahh, life, how good you are to grant us the weekend! We shall bow down to your wondrous glory! Now, after that dramatic ending, I give you, AN UPDATE! *Le gasp!*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs featured in this story, (unless I say otherwise) so don't hurt me! :)_

* * *

><p><em>"Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave."<em>

* * *

><p>{B.r.a.n.d.i}<p>

Brandi froze. Did she really just let that slip? To a girl she'd know for only a _day_? Oh god, oh god! Brandi ran a hand through her hair as she faintly heard Anna choke out, "Wait... your a _mum_?" Brandi whirled around and glared at Anna.

"Yes, I am a _mum_. If you tell _anyone_, I will end you!" Brandi hissed, her eyes darting around the empty hallway. She breathed out a sigh of relief, resting her eyes on Anna's unusual, violet ones. "I won't tell anyone Brandi. I'm your friend, remember?" Anna laughed, but it was a hollow sound. Brandi hesitantly nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Brandi!" Rozan called out, rushing over to her with Finn trailing behind. Brandi whirled around and glared fiercely at Rozan. Rozan captured her lips with his and fisted her hair in his hand. Brandi kissed him back gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pulled back and stared at him in shock. "Anna... let's... go..." Brandi choked out, staring at Rozan in shock, before turning and rushing off with Anna behind her.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. Brandi turned her head and studied Anna for a moment, before dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I'm okay, I guess." Brandi sighed. She felt Anna's hand on her arm, and she looked up. Anna smiled encouragingly and slipped her arm through Brandi's. Brandi smiled back, glad to have a friend like Anna, even if she barely knew her. "C'mon, Brandi. Let's go back to Glee, eh?" Anna giggled, and Brandi nodded in agreement.

They rushed back to Glee, checking the clock to see they had 10 minutes until Glee was over.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days, Brandi did everything to avoid a conversation with Anna. "Morning Brandi!" Anna said, smiling at her warily as she stood by her locker. Brandi looked up casually, slamming her locker shut and slinging her gear over her shoulder. "Morning Anna. I need to go speak with Coach, so ill see you around!" Brandi waved and hurried off in the direction of Coach Sylvester's office.<p>

Brandi then turned and slipped into her Chemistry class, sending a charming smile at the young, male teacher. He looked up and smiled back, before returning to his notes. The rest of the class filed in, causing the teacher to tell them what they would be doing, but Brandi couldn't concentrate. Anna knew her secret. What if she told everyone? Brandi shuddered at the thought.

Why, oh _why_ did Feliciano _have_ to join this school? She wanted to go home, curl up next to her babies and sob. She never wanted to come back to this school, she wanted to flee before anyone could even begin to comprehend the news that she had children. She was fool to join the Glee club, a fool. If she'd just stuck with the Cheerio's, then maybe, just maybe, she would at least be less of a target when people found out. _When? If, you mean! _Brandi reminded herself, but onky half-heartedly.

This is what she gets for telling her secrets to people she barely knows.

The rest of the day drifted by in a haze, and then Brandi was at Cheerio's practice, hoisting Quinn up and throwing her into the air, before catching her and letting her down. She felt hands around her ankles and she was being tossed up. Her body flipped over, but her mind did not register ever commanding it to perform this action. The moment Cheerio's was done she rushed off to Glee, taking a seat up in the back corner, where she was later joined by Rozan. She found herself having an interesting conversation about music with him, when Mr. Schue barged in.

"Alright kids, we're going to be practic- yes Rachel?" Mr. Schue looked frustrated with Rachel, as her hand was waving wildly in the air.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to inform everyone that we will be holding a bake sale again to raise money for the bus that will be needed for the convenience of Artie." Rachel said, beaming at them all. Mr. Schue looked a little taken aback, before he told everyone to continue practising for the mash up. Brandi was busy highlighting on the lyrics sheet who was singing what, and they could hear the boys singing softly in the background.

By the sounds of it, they were singing 'Loser'. "I have an idea," Anna suddenly whispered to the group. "Follow my lead," Anna continued, to the confused look of everyone, before she leapt up. "Let's go practice girls!" Anna exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically. The girls all rushed out of the Choir room and to the auditorium, where Anna was quick to whisper the rest of her plan, and they all noticed the boys heads poking 'round the corner of the door to the Auditorium, but they pretended the didn't.

The girls all made very sexy poses before Anna broke out with the first lyrics. "Let's call you sexy. And you don't care what they say cause you see every time you turn around their screaming your name, let's call you sexy! (Your so sexy) and you don't care what they say (yeah) cause you see every time they turn around their screaming your name (play the ball now, GOTCHA!)" Anna sung, swaying her hips and singing to an invisible audience, while the rest of the girls ad shifted to different sexy poses, and at the last bit, Brandi lightly pushed Anna away, and smirked at the seats.

"Now i've got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha) when I was young I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha) and I promised myself that i'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha)," By now all the Glee girls were standing in a straight line, swaying their hips sexily, and singing back up's. "Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha)," Brandi stepped to the side so that Santana was in the spotlight, and all the girls dropped to the ground and laid down there, propping their heads up on their hands and swaying their heads, swinging there legs simultaneously -with the exception of Santana, who continued to stand.

"But I ain't complaining, ya'll wanna be famous! So go ahead and say what you wanna say (OH!) y'know what it's like to be nameless, want 'em to know what you name is!" and then all the girls were standing and walking around each other, touching each other intimately. "Cause see when I was younger I would say!" and then the girls all jumped apart and began rocking their bodies to the music as the half on the left side (Brittany, Santana, Brandi and Mercedes) belted out, "When I grow up! I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!" then the other half took over (Tina, Rachel, Anna and Quinn) with their own lyrics.

"When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!"

"When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines!"

"When I grow up, fresh and clean number one chick when I step out on the scene!"

Before they all sung in synch. "But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, but be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get, get it?" Then they all slowly drifted down to the ground and posed for the end.

They heard cheers and whoops, because by now the boys had all filed in and watching attentively. Brandi hurried off the stage, flashing a wide grin at Anna, before bowling into Finn, who hugged her and then stepped back awkwardly. 'Your were great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, before turning his attention to Rachel with an awe-struck expression. Brandi felt a hand grab onto hers and smiled up at Rozan, letting him lead her away.

"I have to admit, that was really sexy. You guys are gonna thrash us with that number." Brandi smiled secretively back at Rozan and nodded her agreement at his comment.

"We're gonna whoop your asses!" She grinned, before her pushed her up against the lockers, trapping her in-between his arms and latching his mouth onto hers. His tongue ran along her lower lip and pushed against her lips, seeking entrance. His arms snaked around her waist, hers in his hair and she allowed him entrance, her tongue dancing fiercely with his.

His arousal was digging into her leg, and she moaned into his mouth, before trailing her hands down his back and sliding them up the front of his shirt. He gasped and moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing it lightly. She pulled away, gasping for breath and staring at him in shock. That was when she noticed the small group of students watching them, Sam, Finn, Santana, a few other jocks, and- "Feliciano," Brandi breathed, pushing Rozan away and staring at him attentively.

She watched his eyes, as they danced with anger and sorrow, before he turned and stormed away. "Feliciano!" Brandi cried, pushing through the group and barely noticing Finn's attempts to grab her, before she stepped on his foot and dashed after the boy. "Feliciano! Feliciano! Please! Feli!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. He whirled around and grabbed her, glaring at her fiercely.

"What?" He gasped out, his eyes searching hers for anything other than hate.

"You left me!" She screamed, pulling her wrists free and beating them against his chest. He took each blow without any regret, he deserved it. "You left me you sick son of a bitch! You bastard I hate you!" She was screaming louder, more tears flowing, and he was shocked when she suddenly stopped. He noticed a hand on her shoulder, and expected it to be Rozan's hand, but it was a girls.

"Let it go, Brandi. Hush, before everyone hears." Anna said soothingly to Brandi, who curled into her and let herself be dragged away. "It's him, isn't it? He's the father?" Anna whispered in her ear, pulling the distraught girl along. Brandi let out a choked sob and nodded her head in the affirmative. "Brandi, it's okay." Anna said, rubbing Brandi's back. _Is it?_

* * *

><p>Glee the next day was what kept Brandi going. She had to tell Anna something, but she didn't have the guts to talk to her in person. "We will be performing your songs tomorrow, so- Brandi?" Mr. Schue looked shocked at Brandi's hand in the air.<p>

"I was wondering, you know, to help me get used to performing in front of people, could I sing for you all?" Brandi forced a smile. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down at his desk. Brandi handed the sheet work to the musicians, and then slowly raised her eyes, locking them with Anna's before she fixed them anywhere else.

"Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Why do you smile  
>Like you have told a secret<br>Now you're telling lies  
>Cause you're the one to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secret<br>Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>Do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains  
>Become a living hell<br>Cause everyone tells  
>Everyone tells…<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Look into my eyes  
>Now you're getting sleepy<br>Are you hypnotized  
>By secrets that you're keeping?<br>I know what you're keeping  
>I know what you're keeping<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of them is dead…

You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Yes two can keep a secret  
>If one of us is…. Dead."<p>

Brandi stared at the room, before looking quickly at Anna to see her nod her head as if saying, "I can keep it, and i'll take it to the grave."

* * *

><p><em>If you want to listen to that song, it's called 'Secret' by The Pierces. It's a really good song and I absolutely love it. This story is going to be one of my slow update ones, because im trying to focus on my Harry Potter ones. Ill try and get out a chapter every week, now im off to work on the chapters for my HP's. Love you all!<em>

_Molly_

_xoxo_


	11. Want and Need

**Author's Note: **Im sorry I haven't updated in ages, but im really busy. What with planning, updating, researching, reading, homework & chores I barely have time to update this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><em>"I want you, I need you, I, have to have you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>{F.e.l.i.c.i.a.n.o}<em>

He ran a shaky hand through his air as he watched Brandi be led back to the Choir Room. There was only one thought running through his mind, and that was 'How could she tell someone?'. He felt furious. How dare she tell someone without consulting him? _What are you talking about, you haven't seen her in years and you expect her to ask you if she can tell someone about your child? _That annoying voice in the back of his head asked him.

Feliciano continued to argue and berate himself throughout the night, so by morning he was grumpy and tired. He rose from his bed and yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. "Oi, Harry wake up," Feliciano shouted as his best mate/ room mate snorted in his sleep. The lump just rolled over and continued snoring, so Feliciano threw a pillow at him.

"Im up, im UP!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his covers aside and lazily sitting up. His plain blue eyes were revealed once his eyelids slid up, and he messed up his already messy red hair. "Where's the fire?" He joked, flipping a casual grin at Feliciano who 'hmph'ed and stormed through the door into the lounge/kitchen/dining area.

"Come on we're gonna be late for school," Feliciano yelled as he shoved 4 pieces of toast in the toaster. He heard the sound of feet dragging over floors and turned around impatiently. Harry looked at his annoyed figure and frowned. "Geese, since when did you turn into my mum?" Harry grinned in an attempt to cheer Feliciano up, but it only made his sour mood worse. "Fuck off, Harry." Feliciano snapped, before turning back to the toaster and grabbing the pieces of toast. He quickly buttered them and put the ready pieces of cucumber in. He placed one buttered piece on a cucumbered and buttered piece. Harry picked up one of the sandwiches and bit into it.

"Mm, cucumber sandwich," Harry laughed and received a glare from Feliciano. "Dude, the fuck's wrong with you today?" Gone was Harry's joking voice, for it had been replaced with a frustrated tone. Feliciano sighed heavily and placed his half-eaten sandwich back on the bench. "I fucked up big time, man. I just- I don't," He grunted in frustration. "I can't tell you about it, im sorry."

"Even after all these years your not going to tell me why you left Italy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Even after all these years your not going to tell me why you left England?" Feliciano mimicked his tone and cracked a small smile. Harry, however, took another thoughtful bite of his sandwich and turned to completely face Feliciano. "I left England because my mother died, and my father became a drunk who raped any girl that had blonde hair and green eyes, like my mother." Harry said in a harsh tone, before leaving the room before Feliciano could even comprehend what he'd just said. Instantly, guilt over-took Feliciano and in silence he returned to his room.

Both boys dressed in an awkward silence, finished their breakfast, grabbed their bags and left. Still in an awkward silence. Finally, as they left the apartment block, Feliciano spoke. "I knocked up a girl," He said quietly. Harry did a double take and stopped at the door. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth was agape. "We were both drunk, and she was my girlfriend and we just had sex and then she was pregnant... and we were engaged. We were so happy, Harry," Feliciano's voice was broken, like a man with nothing to live for. "And then I got a job offer here. I was going to make loads of money doing the job I loved, and I told her i'd be gone six months. She told me to never come back. And I didn't. And she's here, Harry," Feliciano could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks and didn't hold back.

"Wait... this girl's in LIMA?" Harry sounded shocked. Feliciano nodded.

"And- I just... she was... making out with... Rozan! Rozan Agueiro, and I just... I want to see my child... I want to be with her. I fucked up big time," Feliciano wiped the tears with the back of his hand and allowed Harry to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry dude. It'll all work out. Well, here's my bus. See you tonight," And then Harry was gone. Feliciano sighed and waited for his own bus, and once it arrived he climbed onboard with a somber expression. "Life's a ball of shit and then you die." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>{P.u.c.k}<em>

Puck smirked as he and the guys got in their positions on the stage. The judging panel was Schue and Pilsbury. Yes, he admitted that what the girls were doing was HOT, but they got NOTHING on the boys. The girls and the judges were about to have their minds blown. "Hit it," Finn said, and the guys were instantly singing.

{**Puck**, All, _Finn_}

**In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey**  
><strong>Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie<strong>  
><strong>With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables<strong>  
><strong>Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose<strong>

_Kill the headlights and put it in neutral_  
><em>Stock car flamin' with a loser in the cruise control<em>  
><em>Baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D<em>  
><em>Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat<em>

**Someone came in sayin' I'm insane to complain**  
><strong>About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt<strong>  
><span>Don't believe everything that you breathe<span>  
><span>You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve<span>

_So shave your face with some mace in the dark_  
><em>Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the trailer park<em>  
><span>Yo, cut it<span>

Soy un perdedor  
><span>I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><em>(Double barrel buckshot)<em>  
><span>Soy un perdedor<span>  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>

**Forces of evil on a bozo nightmare**  
><strong>Ban all the music with a phony gas chamber<strong>  
><strong>'Cause one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag<strong>  
><strong>One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag<strong>

_With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose-job_  
><em>The daytime crap of the folksinger slob<em>  
><em>He hung himself with a guitar string<em>  
><em>A slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing<em>

_You can't write if you can't relate_  
><strong>Trade the cash for the beef, for the body, for the hate<strong>  
><em>And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite<em>  
><em>That's chokin' on the splinters<em>

Soy un perdedor  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><strong>(Get crazy with the cheese whiz)<strong>  
><span>Soy un perdedor<span>  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><em>(Drive-by body pierce)<em>

Yo, bring it on down

**_I'm a driver, I'm a winner_**  
><strong><em>Things are gonna change, I can feel it<em>**

Soy un perdedor  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><span>(I can't believe you)<span>  
><span>Soy un perdedor<span>  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>

Soy un perdedor  
><span>I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><strong>(Sprechen sie Deutsche, baby)<strong>  
><span>Soy un perdedor<span>  
><span>I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?<span>  
><em>(Know what I'm sayin'?)<em>

* * *

><p><em>{R.a.c.h.e.l}<em>

Rachel clapped half-heartedly for the boys. She beamed at Finn who smiled back weakly, before his eyes were drawn back to his favourite person to stare at. Brandi. Rachel felt her stomach twist in jealousy. But, she took comfort in the fact that she had one thing Brandi did not. The best voice. Ever. The girls rushed onto the stage and let their umbrella's fly open. She noticed a grin appear on Anna's face at the boys confused expression.

{_Rachel_, All, **Brandi**}

**Ahuh Ahuh**  
><strong>Ahuh Ahuh <strong>_(Good girl gone bad)_  
><strong>Ahuh Ahuh <strong>_(Take three… Action)_  
><strong>Ahuh Ahuh<strong>

_You have my heart_  
><em>And we'll never be worlds apart<em>  
><em>May be in magazines<em>  
><em>But you'll still be my star<em>  
><em>Baby cause in the dark<em>  
><em>You can't see shiny cars<em>  
><em>And that's when you need me there<em>  
><em>With you I'll always share<em>  
><em>Cause i<em>

**I'm singin' in the rain**  
><strong>Just singin' in the rain<strong>  
><strong>What a glorious feeling<strong>  
><strong>and I'm happy again.<strong>  
><strong>I'm laughing at clouds.<strong>  
><strong>So dark , up above ,<strong>  
><strong>The sun's in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And i'm ready for love.<strong>

You can stand under my umbrella  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<span>

**These fancy things, will never come in between**  
><strong>You're part of my entity, here for Infinity<strong>  
><strong>When the war has took it's part<strong>  
><strong>When the world has dealt it's cards<strong>  
><strong>If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart<strong>  
><strong>Cause i<strong>

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_  
><em>What a glorious feeling<em>  
><em>and I'm happy again.<em>  
><em>I'm laughing at clouds.<em>  
><em>So dark , up above ,<em>  
><em>The sun's in my heart<em>  
><em>And i'm ready for love.<em>

You can stand under my umbrella  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh)<span>  
><span>Under my umbrella<span>  
><span>(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<span>

**It's raining**  
><strong>Ooh baby it's raining<strong>  
><strong>Baby come here to me<strong>  
><strong>Come here to me<strong>  
><strong>It's raining<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby it's raining<strong>

I'm singin' in the rain  
><span>Just singin' in the rain<span>  
><span>What a glorious feeling<span>  
><span>and I'm happy again.<span>  
><span>I'm laughing at clouds.<span>  
><span>So dark , up above ,<span>  
><span>The sun's in my heart<span>  
><span>And i'm ready for love.<span>

The boys gawped at them and Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder. "_That_ is how you perform a song boys. Don't worry, you'll learn in time," Rachel heard Brandi say, and her stomach yet again twisted in jealousy as Finn stared at Brandi as if she was the most perfect woman ever. She forbade tears to fall down her cheeks as Finn clapped Brandi on the back as she climbed off the stage.

"You were amazing!" Rachel watched Finn say. Brandi blushed.

"Thanks, Finn," She muttered, before being whisked away by Rozan, who immediately kissed her. Rachel's satisfaction at the fact that Brandi had no interest in Finn was gone once she saw the dejected and jealous look on Finn's face. All she'd ever wanted was for Finn to gawp at her as if she were the most amazing thing to walk the earth. Little did she know, someone who wasn't Finn looked at her in that way. Constantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, but who could it be? :3 You'll just have to review, alert & favourite to find out. Oh, yes and wait patiently for the next update. I think i'll update this more often now that i've put one of my other stories on Hiatus. Yeah so, im not really sure where this is going, i've got a general idea but I haven't planned anything. Skill. :P Though I have figured out that there will be a lot of: He likes her, she likes someone else who likes someone else who likes someone else e.t.c, e.t.c. So yeah, but they'll get their happy ending eventually. I've just noticed that this story has already got 10 chapters, and 26 reviews.

So review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update and the better the update is. Also, to Harry Potter fans please read my re-make of Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone. I know it sounds like its going to be just like the original, but i've changed quite a lot of the book. Please just read it, I promise you'll love it. Im re-writing the entire series, so it's like reading J.K Rowling's books all over again! (Except no-where near as good, but it fills up the gaping hole in our chests from the loss of Harry Potter)

Anyway, im getting off track here. Wait... how? Oh yes. REVIEW! If you review I will love you to bits and pieces. Seriously. And, **my 50th and 100th reviewer will also get a one-shot written for them by me**, so you just send me the Name, info, pairing, basic plot and ill write it! It's that simple. Funny, cause I never fill up an author's note, but today I have. Im not even sure if anyone's going to read it but hey, I might as well have one.

xx Molly.


End file.
